


Secret Love

by Phole4ever



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phole4ever/pseuds/Phole4ever
Summary: My take on how Olivia and Alex finally got together





	1. First Outing

The squad was out with Alex at McMullan's to celebrate her victory, on a case they worked really hard to nail the perpetrator. Fin and Elliot walked to their table with two pitchers of beer and glasses. Olivia helped pour out the glasses, and served the cups.  
"To our hard-ass counselor," Munch raised his glass to the newest ADA.  
Alex smiled that she was invited to join the tight squad that she has falling into, "I wouldn't have been able to do my job without you guys." She touched her glass against another one. "Thanks for the invite." She stated taking a big gulp of her beer.  
Olivia placed her glass on to the table, "Well it seems that you will be here awhile, so it's about time we get to know you." She smirked leaning back into her chair.  
The blonde turned to the brown eyed female, causing her to smile back at her. "Okay what would you like to know?" She looked backed to the group.  
"Don't worry, nothing crazy just how you like your coffee and sandwiches." Elliot asked about one of his favorite topics food.  
The server placed down onion rings, mozzarella sticks, and chicken quesadillas on the table. Alex quickly grabbed a mozzarella stick, "Well I love these, and I drink tea over coffee." She ate the melted cheese.  
"So does Munch," Liv leaned forward on the table, "But what do you do for fun?"  
"I hardly have time to do anything fun," Alex didn't like becoming interrogation with all the detectives around her. "But enough about me, what should I know more about you guys?" She grabbed another stick.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* The gang spent an hour or two getting to know the ADA and Fin. Everyone heard Elliot talk about his family. Munch talked about his divorces. The gang slowly parted ways for them to return to their homes. Olivia and Alex were the last ones to leave the pub together. "Where are you heading?" Olivia questioned as she put her jacket.  
"I'm not too far," She pointed in the direction that she was heading. "I think I'm going to take in the nice cool air."  
Olivia was drawn to continue talk with the younger blonde, "Well would you like company on your way home?"  
Alex looked into Olivia's brown eyes, knowing that she wanted to talk to the female detective. "Yeah," She smiled out, "I would like that."  
"Okay then lead the way." Olivia put her hand out to guide Alex to move in front of her. Alex started walking towards her apartment. "So you never responded what you like to do for fun."  
"I thought I did." Alex being the on point lawyer that she was.  
Olivia knows how to refocus on the topics on her mind, "Just because you don't have time to do what you like, doesn't mean you don't know what you like."  
Alex was looking down watching the cracks on the cement ground. "Well I like to run, it's nice to stay fit so I can get as much junk as I like to eat. Plus it's fun to actually participate in marathons." Olivia laughed at Alex finally telling her what she asked at the beginning at the night. Alex wasn't happy that Liv was laughing at her, "What?"  
"So have you come home from work you still compete?"  
"No, no I don't do marathons to win, I just like to run them." Alex defended herself.  
"Really maybe I should train for a marathon to do with you."  
"Yeah right as if you need to train to do one." Alex has noticed Olivia's tone body. She knows that Olivia chases down preps for the need to stay psychically fit.  
"What are you saying?"  
Alex stopped their walk to look at Olivia, "I'm just saying you chase after the bad guys, I'm sure you don't need to train."  
"Sprinting isn't the same." Liv knew since she was promoted to detective she became lazy in her daily work outs.  
Alex didn't want to have a debate on their fitness, "Then come on a run with me." She stepped closer to Liv; knowing they would enjoy it.  
Olivia finally looked into the blue eyes for the first time with out anyone around, "Okay. I will." She couldn't resist her eyes.  
"Okay then," She was happy that her invitation accepted. Alex bit her bottom lip; as she watched the short haired brunette walk on wards. "So detective," She caught up to Liv, "tell me what do you do for fun?"  
"Well I like to cook," Olivia put her gloves on.  
Alex had never like to perform into the act of cooking, "Oh yeah what do you like to cook."  
"Well it always has to have pasta, but I am not that amazing or do I have time to cook." She laughed knowing that is the same excuse that Alex gave the squad.  
Alex stopped in front of a fenced building. "This is me." Olivia stopped to face Alex. "Thank you for walking home."  
"No problem, this was nice." Olivia opened up to her. She liked having a female in the group, since Jefferies left SVU. Olivia was now one of the boys and they treated her like such.  
Alex smiled as she tucked her long hair behind her ear, "It was thanks for the invite tonight. We should do it again." Alex confessed her enjoyment around Olivia.  
Olivia smirked knowing how many times she goes out to drink with the boys, "Don't worry it will. Have a good night." She stated to start walk her way towards her apartment.  
Alex walked up her steps, she stopped herself, "Detective." Alex called to look back the brunette.  
"Please call me Liv," Olivia turned to the blonde, allowing her to call her the nickname that she lets a handful people to call her.  
Alex smirked knowing that she likes to call detective for some reason, "Okay. You still owe me a run." She reminded Olivia.  
Liv nodded, "Tell me when." She commanded Alex. Alex nodded to her command to walk into her apartment.


	2. First Run

Olivia and Elliot were parting ways from their long day at work. "What do you have planned for tonight?" Elliot asked his partner.  
"I'm actually gonna go home to eat and then bed."  
Elliot was surprised with hearing his partner was going to bed, "Why so early?"  
Liv sighed not wanting to actually do what she agreed to, because she enjoyed her sleep. "I am going on a run with our ADA in the morning."  
"Ha!" Elliot laughed at the thought of her running before the break of dawn. He looked at Liv, who wasn't joking, "Oh you're serious. Well maybe you can start a full work out system with her. You could use it." He stated giving her a hard time.  
Liv shot dagger eyes to her over opinionated partner, "Excuse me." She snapped at him, "You have no room to talk." They both know Elliot doesn't have time to stay in shape, with work and his family.  
"You're right I'm sorry, but hey enjoy your morning." Elliot stated as he got into his car.  
******************************************************************************************  
Olivia slowly woke up at five o'clock in the morning. She was refusing to get out of the bed before the sun was up. She heard her buzzer going off, and was forced to get out of her bed. Liv went to her front door to let the blonde into her apartment.  
"I thought you said you would be ready?" Alex questioned looked at Olivia who stood in her pajamas. The brunette's hair was still a mess.  
The half asleep cop, scold the perky blonde who had her hair in a ponytail, "You are insane, and I am leaving it at that." She walked towards her bedroom, to change .  
Alex laughed at her new friend who looked adorable half asleep. "Why don't I make you coffee." She suggested, as she walked into the kitchen to find the items to make coffee. Alex found a bunch of take out menus and an empty fridge. Liv's kitchen reminded Alex's of her kitchen. "You have nothing in here."  
Olivia walked out of her room putting on her hoodie, "That's because I am never here." She joined the blonde in her kitchen. "Oh my that smell is amazing." Olivia appreciated Alex making her the much needed coffee.  
Alex turned to Olivia to hand her the cup of coffee, "Well here you go." Alex smiled handing Liv the NYPD cup. She was trying not to laugh at the situation.  
"This is delicious, I thought you don't like coffee."  
"Just because I don't like it doesn't mean I don't know how to make it. I have made it for my fair share of people wake up at my place. And I have to be a good hostess." She started talking about her sleepovers with her friends.  
Olivia took one more big swig of the beverage. "Okay let's get going." She grabbed her keys.  
********************************************************************************************  
The girls ran six miles in the forty degree weather. They weren't having any trouble keeping up with other. Liv was enjoying running outside instead of being on a treadmill; plus having company to motivate her was nice. Alex was enjoying the company as well. They stopped for Olivia to purchase two bottles of waters. Liv handed Alex a bottle.  
The sweaty blonde took the bottle out of the detective hand. "Thanks." Alex panted out. She was timing her pulse. "Seven minute mile detective?" Alex looked at her watch as she averaged their time.  
"I'm sorry that too slow for you?" Olivia asked as she wiped a napkin on her face.  
Alex stared at the sweaty cop with her butchy hair style. She was jealous of the style at times like this when her hair becomes out of control. "No, it's a good time. I'm impressed."  
"I'm glad I can impress you, but now since you have me out here." She walked off the jogging path, causing Alex to follow her, "We should work on our abs." Olivia cocked her eyebrows up.  
Alex hated the idea of ab work out, but it's a fair trade, "If we have to."  
Olivia smirked, knowing that Alex forced her to get up too early. "Then that means we are." She was ready to work on her abs that she was a pro at.  
***************************************************************************************************  
Abbie walked into Alex's office later on that day, "Are you hungry?" She asked the ADA that was reading appeals.  
Alex looked up at the Texas lawyer, "Hey." She was always happy to see Abbie Carmichael, "I am actually starving so yes." Alex slowly rose from her chair. The work out Alex suggested wasn't the smartest idea.  
Abbie began to laugh at her friend who was clearly in pain, "What the hell happened to you? Trevor..."  
"No," Alex quickly cut off and shot a look at her friend. She didn't like talking about her college classmate. "I wasn't actually with him; thank you." She smiled thinking about the good time she had with Liv, "I was with Detective Benson."  
"Wait, seriously?" Abbie was quickly to assume Alex's personal life.  
"Oh my God, We worked out Abbie." Alex rolled her eyes at her friend. "and I apparently was stupid to think when a cop says she isn't in shape; not to believe her. I should listen to my first instinct and not get cocky."  
Abbie was interested that she was never invited to go on the morning runs that her friend goes on. "So, I take it that you aren't go on another run with her again?" She was enjoying to see her friend so sore from exercising.  
The thought of going on another morning run caused Alex to fight her smile and bite her bottom lip. "No, we are gonna go again on Saturday." She walked out the door to head towards the elevator.  
Abbie wasn't shocked with the sudden interested Alex had for Olivia after working a couple of cases with her. She followed the ADA. "Would you ever want me to join you on your run?"  
"Do you want to get up at five?"  
"Hell no."  
Olivia made it clear to Alex that morning, she didn't want to get up at five as well. "Well that's when I go, thus why I haven't asked you."  
The girls entered the elevator, "Fair enough, and Ms. Benson is willing to do it?"  
She didn't want to honestly answer that question. "We went running didn't we?" She replied with a question, a trick she would always do when she didn't want to be honest.  
Abbie knew she was Alex was hiding something. "Clearly." The brunette walked out of the moving room to head outside to go get food.  
******************************************************************************************************


	3. Personal Information

The runs between the girls were becoming more frequent. Olivia was finally accepting getting up early in the morning. Alex wasn't becoming sore every time they exercised. They would push each other harder to go longer and faster. They would take turns going to each others apartments to change up their jogging paths.  
The sweaty girls walked into a cafe to get breakfast on a Saturday morning. Alex grabbed a free table as Olivia order their food. She didn't need to ask Alex what she wanted to eat. She got to know what the blonde enjoyed to eat and drink. Liv joined Alex at their table with their drinks.  
"Thank you." Alex gave Liv a smile. She took a sip of her black tea that was sweeten with honey.  
Liv sat down across from the ADA who enjoying her caffeine intake. "You're welcome."  
The weekly breakfast between the girls, always made Alex happy. "So we are getting so much better." She informed.  
"I told you, I was out of shape. Surprising what a month can do."  
Alex scoffed about that remark, "Yeah, sure. You 'were' out of shape." One of the workers placed their food on the table. She admired her egg white spinach and feta omelet. "This smells so good." She took a strawberry out of the dish of fruit.  
"It looks good." Olivia observed. She poured the syrup on her pancakes that she order. Liv found it funny how healthy Alex eats in the morning but then usually ends the day with take out that she had in the office. She took a bite of the fluffy pancakes that she loved from the cafe. "Mmm," She smiled.  
"Yeah, I agree." Alex stole a hashbrown off Olivia's plate.  
Olivia watched the potato leave her plate to enter her friend's mouth. She didn't ask. Liv hardly shares her food, and always willing to anyone what they want. "How's your omelet?" Hopefully Alex would focus on her own food.  
"Not bad." She looked at Liv feeling she crossed the line by stealing food. "Would you like to try it?" Her big blues created a smile.  
Olivia knew it shouldn't be a big deal, as she fell into her eyes. "No thanks." She responded shocked on how the prosecutor didn't even work her charm; like she does in the courtroom, on her and Liv was willing to let her stubbornness slide for Alex. "So Alex, what are you looking to do in the districts attorney office?"  
Alex had to finish her mouth, "Well. I'm hoping to get DA eventually."  
Olivia could see that Alex is determined to get whatever she wants. "DA Alexandra Cabot," She spoke the title, "Has nice ring to it."  
"Yes it does, what about you detective, will you always want to be in special victims?" Alex questioned not knowing how she could SVU as long as she has.  
"I'm not sure, I'm certainly not going anywhere else anytime."  
Alex took another sip of the tea, "Have you always wanted to go to SVU?" She watched Olivia nod to answer question as shoveled the pancake in her mouth. "Doesn't it bother you on the crimes you investigate?"  
"Yeah," Olivia agreed to the question.  
"If it bothers you, why do it?" Alex was wanting to listening to Olivia's thoughts.  
Liv looked away from her plate to look in the blue eyes, "Um..." Liv doesn't usually open up to people especially coworkers, but was clearly different. "My mother was a rape victim, and she had me." Olivia saw the the look from Alex that she always gets from people. "I became a cop to stop the 'bad guys', but SVU can have me help the victims that don't have a voice."  
"This must be why you are such a good detective," Alex was finally understanding Olivia, "You have a way with the victims." She always admired the way Olivia could be a hard ass with a perp, but could always get a victim to trust her.  
"It's no big deal, this is why I probably won't leave SVU." Olivia explained. There was a moment of silence after Olivia opened up to her friend. "Wow what a way to kill a good time." Liv hated talking about her personal life or talk about her feelings.  
Alex took her hand "Well thank you for opening up to me." Alex gave Liv a soft smile. "So, I was thinking..."  
Olivia finished her question, "Thinking about what?"  
"We have been doing so well running together, I think we should do marathon together."  
Liv smiled with the invite liking the idea, "Here?"  
"Sure why not, or we could go somewhere else."  
"Like where?"  
"I don't know Boston, Vegas name a place they will have one." Alex smirked.  
Olivia liked the thought of getting out of the city even for a weekend and with Alex would make it better. "Okay we should plan it."  
"Then it's settled."  
******************************************************************************  
The girls finished up their food to run back to Alex's place, for the need to hang out more. Alex let Liv take a shower to clean the sweat off her body. Alex changed into jeans and a tank top. She changed her braids into a ponytail. Liv put on the jeans and t-shirt. She began to look around her large bedroom. She could tell that Alex was very organized with her clothes. Her closet was organized to business, fun, and color.  
Alex being a good host came into her room, "Liv, do you want a water?" She had two bottles of water in her hand.  
"Thank you." She took the water out of Alex's hand, "You probably have about three times more clothes than I own." Liv was admiring the shoes that she owned.  
Alex's cheeks began to flush, with knowing she did have an addiction to clothes and shopping. "Yeah, well I need all my power suits since you know I go to court everyday." She entered the closet playing with one of her favorite blazer.  
"Shoes?" Olivia could always ask, too many questions for simple observations.  
"Jealous?"  
"A little." Honesty was key to that question.  
"Since you are here maybe you can help me what to wear tonight."  
Olivia was enjoying the day and didn't realize Alex had plans. "What are you doing tonight?"  
Alex was trying to decide what to wear. "Trevor Langan and I going to opening of some play tonight and dinner."  
"Trevor Langan?" Liv was surprised to hear that name come out of Alex's mouth. He is a defender that has a nice tongue in the courtroom getting his clients off a lot. "I didn't know you are dating him."  
Alex's eyes popped out of her head as she heard the word 'date'. "Dating him no. "  
Olivia saw the reaction on Alex's face. She backed out of the closet to sit on the comfortable mattress. "That certainly sounds like a date to me." She knew the reaction was going to be juicy.  
"We are NOT dating." Alex leaned on the frame of her closet door to look Liv. Liv cocked her eyebrow not believing her. "Okay we used to in college. But we didn't work out."  
"I'm sorry." She wasn't really sorry since she didn't like Trevor. "Why not?"  
"We dated for about six months, and entering law school and I didn't want to be tied down while I wanted to be top of the class." Alex was in fact the top of the class. She sat down next to Liv on the bed. The look she was getting knew she had to finish the details. "Plus I wasn't actually attached him." Alex found it curious that she so easily confessed to Liv on a topic that took Abbie Carmichael months to figure out.  
Olivia liked knowing about Alex's dating life. "Then why did you go out with him."  
"Because I was twenty-one and naive. He is tall, handsome, with a incredible smile. He is also quite charming," she began to think about her life in college." but he wasn't for me."  
Liv was curious to why Alex wasn't explaining why he wasn't for her."So?"  
Alex wasn't enjoying the third degree she was getting by the detective."Are you saying you aren't friends with any of your exes?" Alex trying defend herself and making the conversation about Olivia instead.  
Olivia clicked her tongue to ponder if she answer that question. "I really don't have exes to be friends with them." Alex was memorized by the drying hair and ran the soft hair through her fingers to push the hair out of her eyes. "I'm a lone ranger." Liv didn't want to talk about her hard times with relationships when she wants to know what Alex is doing with her ex. "But are you seriously just friends?"  
Alex started to blush with the personal conversation that they were sharing, "Yes, basically we having outings." She was trying to hold information. Olivia was trying not to laugh at the lack of comfort that Alex had. "and we usually have too much to drink..." Her eyebrows cocked up to finish her sentence.  
Liv pointed at Alex laughing at her, "Ha I knew it. You are sleeping with the enemy." Liv found the embarrassed prosecutor with lack of words quite adorable.  
"Shhh," Alex quickly covered Olivia's mouth pushing her down on the bed. Alex got off the bed to pull away from the interaction. "I'm not ashamed it." She protested her statement.  
"Oh no?" She positioned herself to sit back up.  
Alex turned back to the brunette. "Nope, Trevor is a nice sweet guy. He is quite attractive," Alex saw it was apparent that Liv didn't enjoy talking about Trevor. "And when we are in bed..."  
"Okay I don't need know the details about his sex life." Olivia stood up at the conversation to have Alex stop, eventhough she still kind of wanted to know about Alex's.b  
Alex knew the over sharing would stop the interrogation, and felt she should pay the detective back. Alex stepped a half of an inch closer to Liv, "So," She smirk, "If you don't talk to your exes and you hardly date as it is. The how do you get off?" She met the brown eyes. She felt a victory with the cheeks she was looking at became flushed.  
Olivia wasn't used to have a girlfriend to talk about her sex life with. She tried to think how she going to answer the question. "What did you want to wear tonight."  
Alex's smirk turned into a pearly white smile, "That is not an answer."  
Olivia thought to be honest with her friend. She should 'yes, I have use them and lose them situations a lot.' Or maybe she should say she doesn't need anyone to get her off. "You know counselor, somethings should stay a mystery." She whispered in the blondes ears. She walked back into the closet to help pick out the outfit.  
The soft spoke words gave Alex a nervous stomach and goosebumps shot all over her body. Again being at loss of words with Olivia, but needing to know about the detective that has come into her life. She had no choice but to the butchy brunette look through her clothes for her to go on a date with someone she wasn't into.


	4. Mourning

Olivia sat at her desk filling out her paperwork, due to Cragen and Alex. She had nothing else better to the previous night. Elliot placed a cup of coffee and a sandwich. "You are a lifesaver." She told her partner.  
"You're welcome," Elliot placed his shirt on the back of his chair before he sat down to consume his food, "What time did you leave last night?" He observed since she was wearing the same outfit and she was heavy eyed.  
Liv drank her coffee while rubbed her eye. "I didn't. I wanted to get the paperwork finally done." She confessed, forcing herself to do the desk work.  
"Sometimes I question why you are still single," El looked at his partner with a mouth full of bacon. "and then you pull a stunt like this."  
"So I am married to the job, so are you." Liv defended her status.  
"Yeah but I make sure to leave the job. I also make sure my family is okay."  
Liv took another gulp out of her coffee, "Yes not all of us as blessed you." She shot at him to have him to stop. "Besides I have four more files to do, how's your load?"  
El rested his elbow on his pile of papers, "It's great right here."  
Olivia quickly sat up straight and looked past Elliot when she saw the familiar body frame. "Alex."  
Elliot saw the change in his partner's manner once their ADA walked into the squad room. "To what do we owe the pleasure counselor?" He looked up to the half asleep blonde, with her hands in her jacket pocket.  
"Just business Elliot," She gave him a warm hello smile. She stepped closer to Olivia's desk, "I need your DD5 for the Brockman case asap."  
"Sure, I actually got done with it." She stood up from her chair to go the filing cabinet with her files.  
Alex sat down on Liv's desk. "Thank you. Lewin is pushing it up." She looked her favorite detective up and down.  
"Here you go." Olivia quickly received the file to hand to Alex.  
Alex's heart skipped a beat; smiling with Olivia's victorious grin she had. "You are a lifesaver."  
Elliot was laughing inside to see the interaction between to the two clueless women. "No she's a cop." He couldn't help but to respond to the remark.  
Alex rolled her eyes at Elliot, "And you have saved lives." She looked back Olivia who was at the coffee station. "But Ms Benson aren't you wearing the same outfit from yesterday."  
"Yes and as soon as you leave I will shower and change." She turned to Alex to hand her a cup of tea.  
Alex stepped down from her desk to invade personal space and lock eyes with Liv, "Then do you need anything else from me detectives?"  
"Look arriving to work and Cabot is here." Fin commented walking with Munch. He placed two dozen donuts on the coffee station. "Did we do something wrong counselor?"  
Alex turned away from her favorite brown eyes, to look at the odd duo. "No Fin..." Alex started but was cut off, "She came for Liv," Elliot finished her sentence for Alex. He shot a look to Olivia.  
Olivia need to get ready for the day, "Well I'm going into the crib, I'll be back in forty five." She walked away from the boys and her favorite ADA.  
***************************************************************************  
"Yeah don't take too long." Elliot leaned back into his chair and began to play with is ball he kept on his desk.  
Olivia walked into the precinct to be swept by Elliot to head towards a case. "So what's the deal with you and Cabot?"  
Wide-eyed Olivia entered the car with her partner, "What do you mean?"  
Elliot looked at his partner with a cocky smirk. "Come on, you two... " Elliot was trying to form his question, "You haven't..." Olivia raised her eyebrow while watching her partner struggle. "Are you with Cabot."  
"Elliot, are you listening to yourself?" Olivia shot back.  
"Okay let me rephrase, do you have a thing for her?"  
Olivia paused for a second. She didn't know what she was doing with Cabot or her feelings were for her. Besides her feelings that she could be having attractive ADA, Alex is straight. She is also her ADA and they wouldn't be allowed to be together, "We are both straight El. I do believe she has a date with a Man tonight or tomorrow." She needed to place that information in her partner's mind.  
"Okay, you're right I'm sorry." He knew he was crossing the line on personal information, "But you haven't thought about her like that?"  
"I'm not having this conversation with you." She rolled her eyes just wanting to leave the car with the questioning her senior partner was giving her.  
"If you have, it's perfectly natural to..." He was trying to have a father/daughter conversation with Olivia.  
Olivia didn't want to feel like a teenager with Elliot, "Elliot! just drive." She knew he wasn't wrong with his previous statement. They needed to get to Siobhan Miller's hotel to ask more questions.  
*************************************************************************  
Alex was lying naked in her bed; she watched her clock move time at four fifteen AM. She found herself restless as she rolled over to watch Trevor sleep in her bed. She didn't know why she let him spend the night, as they usually leave after their night. She wasn't able to sleep and having to get up at soon for her six o'clock run with Olivia. She stepped out of bed to get ready for the day.  
The fumbling noises in the bathroom caused Trevor to open his eyes. "Why are you up so early?" He looked at her naked silhouette hovering the sink with a toothbrush in her mouth.  
She spit the paste into the sink and looked at the naked man in her bed wrapped up by a sheet, "Because," the blonde returned to her bed. "I couldn't sleep so I'd figure I would get ready for the day." She crawled into bed to sit back on her knees.  
Trevor sat up to be face to face with her, "Well I slept very well, thanks to you." He smiled as he moved in for soft kiss. His lips moved down her neck to nibble on her neck.  
Alex cocked her eyebrow, "Well I'm glad you slept well."  
"Would you like to be thanked?" He asked as his hand began to brush his hand on her stomach to give her goosebumps.  
"What do you have in mind?"  
Trevor began to nibble down her body. He pushed her down on the bed. His hands continued to massage her chest as his kissed moved further down. He spread her legs to softly kiss her inner thigh. Alex smiled with the morning starting this way. She giggled at his touch and kisses. Trevor laughed at the excited coming from Alex's mouth. He began to kiss her warm wet lips.  
Alex's fingers began running through his rough hair his kisses became rapid. Soft moans escaped from her mouth with the feeling of being aroused. She looked at the clock to see the time at four forty five. Olivia would be at her place in a little over an hour. Alex looked at the brown hair between her legs. Alex closed to take the thought of Trevor out of her head. Alex turned to her thought; what if it was Olivia? Thought of Olivia's soft hair and lips between her at this moment could be something. The thought of Olivia made Alex wetter than normal with Trevor.  
Trevor inserted his fingers into Alex causing a loud moan. Trevor chuckled at her reaction to move the pace faster and harder. "Oh, LIV!" Alex gasped out.  
Trevor instantly stopped his motions. He crawled up to look at the blonde, "What?"  
Alex was shocked that Olivia's name came out of her mouth she has thought about it numerous times."Uh," Alex had no idea how to explain herself. They both sat up, "I don't know."  
"You said Olivia as in Detective Olivia Benson? Do you have a thing for her?" He questioned his long time friend.  
"No." Alex refused to look at Trevor as she put her robe.  
"Is that why you have been hanging out with her all this time?"  
"That's not what is going on here." She got out of the bed. She paced back and forth to figure out how to continue the conversation. She ran her hand across her forehead to rest it on her chin. "I… Um… I'm gonna go make some coffee, why don't you take a shower?" Alex suggested needing to get away from the situation.  
****************************************************************************  
Olivia knocked on Alex's door. Alex answered the door still in her robe, avoiding entering her room as Trevor was getting ready. "I thought you said six?" Olivia who didn't look very happy.  
Alex rolled her eyes not happy with what happened earlier that morning, "Yeah I'm sorry. It hasn't been a very good morning." She widen the door to have her come in.  
Olivia didn't enjoy seeing Alex upset, "Is everything okay?" She stepped inside.  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing." She knew Olivia's expression isn't tired.  
"Alex I put the towel in the hamper." Trevor walked out of the room in his courtroom casual. "Detective Benson." He observed not being thrilled to see the woman who just gave him blue balls.  
Olivia was slightly floored that Trevor spent the night. She always knew that they are friends with benefits, but to actually see it pulled a different heart string. "Mr. Langan."  
"I guess I'll see you later." He stated as he kissed Alex's cheek before leaving.  
Alex was having a mini panic attack while Olivia and Trevor were in such proximity. She quickly closed the door, "Are you okay?" She asked once again to know what's going on with the brunette.  
Olivia gave Alex a lazy smile, "Not really." She confessed so easily.  
Alex stepped into the dark apartment, "What happen?" Olivia didn't want to talk about her emotions. She avoided the question by walking into her kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. Alex followed the detective, "Are you okay?" Alex asked her friend. She was still getting ignored by the brunette. Alex placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder, "Olivia?"  
Olivia stopped moving with the simple touch from Alex. She knew that Alex rarely called Olivia by her full name. "Cragen told at work yesterday that my mother died."  
Alex's heart melt not being able to think what would happen to her if she lost her mother, "I'm sorry, are you okay?" She leaned her back on the counter to face her.  
Olivia took a deep breath to conceal her feelings. She turned to the ADA, "My mom was an Alcoholic, I knew that this could be her fate."  
Alex hand moved from Liv's back to meet her hand to have look at her, "But are you okay?"  
Liv's glassy eyes met the blue eyes. Their eyes knew that they could be open with each other. "No, I'm not." Olivia always had a hard time opening up to people. "I know my mom and I had our hard times, but she was still my mom."  
"You're allowed to mourn her death." Alex objected to Liv's idea of concealing her feelings. She saw Olivia fighting the tears in her eyes. Alex pulled her in for a tight embrace to show it's okay to cry. "I'm so sorry." Alex heard the sobbing gasp coming from Olivia. The smell of Alex was intoxicating for Liv. She was grateful for Alex at the moment to get her to open up. Liv broke the hug to have her now red watery eyes look at Alex. She didn't know how to respond to the apology to her sorrow. Her mouth tried to form words but none came out. Liv bit her bottom lip to let out a sigh. Alex gave Liv a half smile knowing what is going through her head. Alex pushed her short soft hair out of Liv's face, "I know, and it's okay."  
Liv wiped a tear that escaped from her eye, "Thanks." Olivia loved how kind Alex was to her, and admired how she could get her to open up. "So um what happened between you and Trevor?" Olivia not wanting to talk about her upset.  
"Oh, it was nothing important," Alex walked away from the closeness she was to Olivia. She tighten her robe.  
"Are you sure? There was definitely tension between the two of you."  
"Ye...yeah well we had a fight this morning, he was being an ass."  
Olivia stepped closer to Alex and brushed her hand against her arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
The blue eyes found the brown eyes causing her body to melt. She quickly looked away, "No." Not needing to tell Olivia what happened. "No, it's no big deal."  
"So I'm guessing with the way our morning is going. We aren't gonna do run?" Olivia smiled at the nervous blonde.  
Alex stepped away from Olivia all together. She couldn't handle being too close to her right now  
"I'm gonna go shower. And when i get out, breakfast?"  
"Yeah, sure," Olivia laughed watching the ADA awkwardly leave room.


	5. Interruptions/ Just Friends

Olivia, Alex, Abbie, and Casey all arrived to their hotel suite in Las Vegas. They were in Vegas to run their marathon. Alex booked a room on the top floor where they could see their entire resort.  
"Cabot you did well picking out the resort." Abbie called out as she was putting her bags on the bed she claimed.  
Alex was satisfied with the place, "Thanks that's what you get with the girl who does her research." She walked into the empty room with the two queen beds.  
Liv followed Alex into their room, "So I'll take this bed." Olivia made the silly observation since Alex already was sitting on one. They began to unpack their bags to unload them in the drawers.  
"Are you ready for Saturday?" Alex questioned as she laid down on the bed.  
Olivia turned the blonde, "Yeah, I think I am." She sat down next to Alex's body. "So did you work things out with Trevor?" Olivia really wanted to know the status of Alex.  
The friends did work out their problems but haven't slept together since the incident, "Yeah we are fine." She sat up to look at Olivia.  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
Alex laughed off the question, "It was nothing really, he was going down on me and." Alex didn't want to know everything. "I happened to call out someone who wasn't him." She blushed with the information.  
"That's funny." Olivia scooched closer to Alex, "Who was it?"  
Alex loved to watch Olivia's lips talk and to die in her eyes, "I, I don't think I should tell you that." Alex didn't need to embarrass herself in front of Olivia as well.  
Alex made Olivia even more curious with her lack of information. "Who is it? You should let me know and maybe I can mosey facts."  
Alex smirked to Olivia and leaned in closer to her, "Didn't you tell me that somethings should stay a mystery."  
Olivia chuckled at Alex for quoting her. Olivia's eyes finally locked with Alex's eyes. Olivia always felt safe staring in Alex's eyes. "But if I know…"  
"Hey," Abbie cut off Olivia's sentence, as walked in the room. Casey and I are wanting to go the pool and do food."  
The girls looked at the southern brunette, "Yeah, I'm starving." Alex explained  
"Great, there is a bar at the pool, we can lay out and get our tan on." Abbie explained to see the girls nodded at her. "Okay get dressed."  
"We'll be ready in ten." Olivia replied as she got off the bed to retrieve her swimsuit out of her bed.  
*******************************************************************************************  
The quad went into to lunch at a casual restaurant in the hotel. They traveled to the pool to pick out chairs to lay out on. Abbie and Casey put their stuff down to hunt for drinks. Olivia and Alex took off their top layer of clothes to reveal their now half naked bodies.  
Alex watched Olivia undress into her black tankini as she was putting sunscreen on her pale body. "Hey Liv, can you help me out with my back?"  
Olivia looked at the pastel purple cloth that worked with Alex's skin tone very well. "Yeah of course." She took the bottle out of her hand.  
Alex turned her back to Olivia. She sat down on her chair and lifted up her hair. "Sorry I burn so easily."  
She sat behind the blonde, "Don't be sorry," Olivia began to place the lotion on Alex's soft skin. "Sometimes genetics just sucks." Olivia joked. Her hands rubbed up and down Alex's back. She finished by rubbing her neck, "Counselor you have some knots." She began working them out.  
Alex rolled her eyes loving Olivia's hands working the tension out of her body, "Well, we both work in high stress jobs." She commented a reasonable response. She let down her hair to relax her arms.  
"I'm surprised you never got Trevor to get them out for you."  
Alex wanted to ignore that comment, "You can take them out if you want." She didn't want Olivia to stop anyways. Olivia smirked at the invitation that she couldn't refuse. She moved her hands down her neck to her shoulder blades. "Have you ever thought of becoming a masseuse." Alex questioned loving perfect amount of force Liv was putting on each rub.  
"Nope, I love being a cop too much." Olivia cocked her brow, "Why do you ask?" She wanting to hear Alex explanation.  
Alex turned her head to try to see Olivia, "Because your hands are amazing."  
Olivia sat up on her knees to look towards Alex. "I'm glad my hands useful during this vacation."  
Alex's stomach became nervous, and heart start to race. She was wanted to sink back in Olivia's hands, and the words they were exchanging. She knew if it was some guy she would have already hit on him, and they would be out for drinks at a nice restaurant. Olivia wasn't some guy. She was a woman and her coworker. Alex has never tried to look for female signals, could Olivia do things because she is giving off signals or just being a friend. Alex wanted to get a hint of Olivia's feelings, "But what if…"  
"One pitcher of Margaritas." Casey cut off Alex handing them a glass each.  
Alex closed her eyes to take a deep breath to compose herself, before looking up to the ADAs. "Thanks."  
"Same." Olivia stood up and took the glass to take a gulp of the drink. She looked at the blonde that has been driving her crazy since they have met. After the mini massage session, she needed to step away from the group. "I'm gonna go take a dip in the pool, before I lay out." She stated with it being the closest thing to a cold shower.  
Alex put her sunglasses on to watch Olivia dive into the pool. She finally laid down on her towel she made into a pillow. She finished her first glass before any of the girls to become relax.  
"How was the water?" Casey smiled at the detective who returned to the group.  
"It was great." Liv sighed out.  
Alex looked at the wet detective whose bathing suit clung to her body. She could now see all of Liv's defined muscles. "Feel better?"  
Olivia took another drink from her margarita, "Much better." She took the pitcher to fill up Alex's glass and to top hers off.  
"What time does the marathon start?" Abbie asked the girls.  
"Four."  
"You two are insane." Abbie laughed off.  
Olivia turned to Alex, since she was the cause of this. "And If I were normally you wouldn't hang out with me."  
Abbie waved down a waiter to have a refill on their pitcher. "You're so right."  
***************************************************************************  
Olivia and Alex woke up at three in the morning. Alex easily woke up. She turned the light and music on to get ready. "You're not a real person." Olivia struggled getting out of bed.  
Alex smiled at the brunette rolling in her bed refusing to get up. "I'm as real as you are, I just know how to get out of bed." She placed her tank top on.  
"Because I like to sleep."  
Alex started to braid her back, "If you don't get up now you'll be late."  
Olivia kicked the blanket off her, "Fine." She sat up to get ready. "I'm up." She walked into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.  
"Good morning." Alex laughed, thinking it was funny how Olivia still hates getting up in the morning.  
Olivia walked out of the bathroom to see Alex ready in her running outfit she bought just for the marathon. Alex was looking at herself in the mirror making sure she looked perfect before they left. "Morning yes, good? Not until I get caffeine."  
Alex look away from herself to see Olivia put together, "Well hello, are you ready?" She was soaking up Olivia's misery.  
Liv squinted at Alex not enjoying the pleasure she gets every morning. "Yes." She walked out the door.  
****************************************************************************  
The girls ran the marathon they had good time of three hours and fifteen minutes. Casey and Abbie met the girls at the finish line. They all went to a celebratory breakfast. They went to out to Vegas to see the sights and it a casino to try their luck. They got ready for the dinner that came with the marathon package.  
The girls were impressed with their outfits. Alex was wearing a peach number on the fell just above the knee. Olivia was in a red form fitting dress. They enjoyed the fancy dinner following the group to a club. They had a couple drinks.  
Alex was checking Olivia up and down. She was impressed to see Olivia all dolled up from the normal causal look she had. "So was it worth it?" She asked.  
"Was what worth it?" Olivia spoke loudly to hear herself over the music.  
Alex leaned in closer to talk with Liv. "The marathon."  
Olivia smiled at Alex, and fixed the stray hair on the blonde's face. "Yes it was, but you're letting me sleep in tomorrow."  
"Deal." She nodded to agree. "I love this song. Come on." Alex walked towards the dance floor. She turned to Olivia who was still standing at the bar. Olivia shook her head at the ADA. Alex returned to the cop, and took her hand. "Come on it will be fun." She walked backwards with having both hands in her hands.  
"Alexandra Cabot, are you trying to have me do something I don't want to do?" Olivia locked her eyes with the ADA, and allowing her to drag her to the dance floor.  
Alex smirked at her, "Yes because it's fun." She released one hand to twirl the detective. Alex took the lead on their dancing. She placed her hands on Liv's hips rocking them side to side.  
Olivia knew that dancing with Alex was a bad idea. She already had a couple drinks in her and being touched by Alex; she didn't want to anything wrong. Her hands that she rested on Alex's shoulders took Alex's hands to twirl Alex around. Olivia's arms now wrapped her stomach. They moved with the beat of the music. They were pressed against each other. They were taking each other's smells. Their hearts were racing knowing this will be as close as they could get to each other. They both needed to take in every moment.  
The song changed into a salsa number, Alex was tired of not looking at Liv. She turned back around to look at Liv. She took Liv's hands once again and moved with the music. She rocked them back and forth by moving their arms. They gained eye contact causing the smiles. At that moment they were the only two on the dance floor.  
Liv couldn't handle herself so close to Alex after the forty five minutes on the dance floor. Liv walked through her wall that she has been fighting with herself. Abbie and Casey weren't out with them to interrupt them again. Olivia's fingers brushed Alex's hair out of her face. Her hand trailed down her smooth face. She stepped closer to Alex than what she already was.  
Alex knew this sign very clearly. She stopped dancing as she tightened the grip with Olivia's hand. Alex shifted her body closer to Liv.  
"You two are so hot." An unknown being placed his hand on Olivia's back. Liv quickly turned away from Alex to look at the man. "We want to know if you want to join us in the Sky box."  
Olivia looked at Alex then to the tall Italian man back to Alex, "I need a drink." Olivia tried to catch her breath with almost crossing the line. She walked to the bar to control herself.  
"We have drinks up there." He answered to see Olivia gone. He looked at Alex, "Well?"  
Alex rolled her eyes at the guy, "Sorry we aren't interested." Alex followed Olivia to the bar. She watched Olivia throw back two shots before she stepped beside her.  
Olivia was signing out her check. "I'm gonna head back to the hotel. It's late and I need my sleep." Olivia laughed at herself.  
"Oh, yeah you're right." Alex was confused on what just happened between the dance floor to the bar. Alex closed out her bar tab as well.  
They walked out of the club to hail down a cab, "Did you have fun?" She tried to cut the awkwardness.  
Olivia didn't want them to be awkward. She nodded her head."Yeah I did, thanks for pulling me out there."  
"You're welcome."  
***********************************************************************************  
They drove back to their resort. Olivia took a shower and went straight to bed. Alex stayed out of the room to hang out with her fellow Abbie. She poured a glass of wine, she sat down on the couch. "How was your night out with Benson."  
"It was good." Alex shortly stated, even though she was frustrated with what happened at the club.  
Abbie looked at the blonde, "Did you... make out with her yet?" Abbie quietly asked.  
Alex's eyes widen from shock with Abbie's accusations. "No!" She shot. "Why would you even think that?" She needed to hear the reasons.  
Abbie took a gulp of her wine, "Well for one thing, she is so sexy, and if I had anyone who looked at me the way you two look at each other. I would be all over it." Abbie explained her facts.  
Alex's heart was stabbed with those words from Abbie; making Alex fight tears that could come to the surface, "You're wrong. There is nothing between us." She knew those were the actual facts she was left with. "We are just really good friends." Alex finished her glass of wine.


	6. We Can't

Alex, Olivia, and Elliot walked out of the courthouse after a long trial. “How much do you think Kressler will use to try to prove his client's innocence?” Elliot questioned.  
“Well he has two scientific witnesses to rebut Warner's testimony. I think we have it though.” Alex informed her detectives.  
Elliot looked at his watch,”I have to be at Katherine's school in an hour.”  
“Parent-teacher meeting?” Olivia teased her partner.  
Elliot rolled his eyes at her. “I wish. Wizard of Oz will be my night.”  
Alex smiled, “Awe that was my first play. I was the cowardly lion.”  
“That's a thought to think about.” Elliot laughed thinking young Alex on stage.  
“Tell Katherine to break a leg.” Olivia stated. Elliot nodded to the girls to bow out of the conversation.  
Alex turned to Olivia, “So, Detective what does your night have in store.”  
“I don’t,” Liv honestly answered. “I think I am going to order chinese food.”  
“I… I could walk you home.” Alex suggested.  
Olivia looked at Alex. Alex hasn’t hung out with Liv since Vegas, “Sure, I’d like it.”  
*************************************************************************  
They strolled to Liv’s apartment. They spent the walk catching up on what they did for the past two weeks. Liv invited Alex to walk upstairs to order take out and have a glass of wine.  
“Who do you want to order from?” Olivia was walking around the kitchen to pour Alex a glass of wine.  
“It doesn’t matter I’m down for anything.” Alex quietly responded. She stood at the doorway of the kitchen counting the floorboards. She was thinking about Vegas. She needed to know, what would have happen to them. Olivia handed Alex a glass. Alex looked at that glasses in her hands. She took both glasses to place them on the counter. She quickly pressed her lips against hers.  
Olivia stepped back to look at Alex. The simple peck felt right. “We can’t.” Olivia whispered.  
“I know.” Alex’s eyes fell to the floor. “I’m sorry.”  
Olivia stared at the ADA standing her kitchen; inches away from her. She ran her fingers through the soft hair. Liv’s butterflies flew into her stomach as Alex looked back up to her. Olivia tried to catch her breath with looking into the blue eyes. “I’m not.” She pulled closer to her. She repeated Alex’s motions.  
Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia’s neck to pull them even closer. Her tongue parted her lips to nudge against Olivia’s lips. Liv was accepting of the invitation. They were finding each other’s taste irresistible, and never wanted to let it go.  
Liv walked them out of the kitchen and to couch refusing to part lips with the blonde. She finally sat down on the couch, having to break the kiss. Alex looked at the brunette that was sitting in front of her. Olivia took her hands. Alex felt that she was dreaming with the actions at play. She wasn’t gonna be polite and kiss her sitting beside her. Alex pulled her pencil skirt up to place her knees next to Olivia’s hips, to straddle the detective. Her fingers played with the short hair and trailed down her face.  
They couldn’t contain their smiles while being in each other’s arms. Alex pulled Olivia’s chin up to hers. They began another liplock; with more passion. Alex had Olivia pinned against her couch. Olivia’s hands rested on Alex’s buttocks, they began to trail up and down Alex’s body. She was taking in every inch of Alex and every second of that night.  
Alex broke the passionate kiss that they shared for minutes, to trail her kisses down Liv’s neck. She started to nuzzle on her neck. She took in Olivia’s smell and the salty taste of Olivia’s skin.  
*********************************************************  
Olivia at some point had Alex on lying on the couch. She broke their make out session that lasted a good two hours, “I need a drink.” She couldn’t look away from the blue eyes as she tucked the blonde’s hair behind her ear.  
“Yeah, we might need some water.” She laughed at not thinking about time or body needs.  
Olivia sat up freeing Alex. Alex sat next to Olivia, both were paralyzed from ecstasy. Alex rested her head on the cushion. She played with Liv's hair. Olivia looked over to Alex with a twinkle in her eyes and messed up hair. They started laughing. Olivia tapped Alex's thigh for her to lift herself off the couch. Alex caught Liv’s arm to pull her up.  
They trailed back into the kitchen to get water. Olivia deeply inhaled to catch her breath that Alex stole from her. She handed the ADA a cup of water. She watched Alex drink her water. She was happy with the night, “Alexandra.” She bit her chapped bottom lip.  
Alex slowly looked at Olivia, knowing they were going to talk, “Olivia.”  
Olivia played with the blonde’s hair more. She was mesmerized by Alex’s chapped lips, “You know, that we…” Olivia didn’t know how to word her statement. She placed her hands on her shoulders.  
Alex knew what Olivia was going say. She placed her cup down. “I know.” She agreed that her career was more important than a relationship.  
Olivia rested her forehead on Alex's. Her hands moved down her arms to hold Alex's hands. Olivia kissed the hands that were trapped in her grip. “At least you know.”  
Alex kissed Olivia's nose, “It doesn't make it any better.” She explained her shattered feelings to Olivia.  
“It actually makes it worse.” Olivia knew her feelings were the same as the ADA. She pressed her body against Alex; pinning her to the counter. They locked eyes not knowing what they were doing. They didn't want to break the embrace they were in knowing they couldn't talk about the night.  
Alex caressed Olivia's cheek, “So what do you want to do.”  
“If we stop now,” Olivia started to kiss Alex cheek, “We can pretend like nothing happened.” Olivia couldn't look at Alex while trying to accept the solution.  
Alex scoffed at how unbelievable Olivia was being towards her. Liv was nibbling on her ear but telling her to pretend nothing is happening between them. Confused and heartbroken Alex pushed her favorite cop off of her. “Either we are stopping or we're not. You can't do both.” Alex couldn't handle being toyed with at that moment.  
“I know, I’m sorry.” Liv stepped away from Alex to control herself.  
Alex knew she wasn't going to give up working SVU until she was moved to something else. Olivia made it clear to her she wasn't going to leave SVU, “I better go.” Alex knew if she didn't leave she would end up in bed with Liv. Even though she wanted to be in bed with Liv; she couldn't live with herself being a one night stand. “I'll see you tomorrow in court.”  
Olivia was at a loss of words knowing Alex was right to leave. As much as she wanted her stay it was best for them that she left. Liv fought the tears that she felt coming so Alex wouldn't see her vulnerable. “Okay.”  
She watched Alex leave. She shut the door behind the ADA. Liv rested her back against the door not being able to move. She slid down the door as her heart was ripped into a thousand pieces.


	7. Regrets

Olivia woke up the following morning with a terrible night sleep. She took a long hot shower to think about her choices of what she did last night. She wanted to regret making out with Alex. She wanted to forget her Alex's taste and feeling of her lips, but all Olivia wanted to do is to kiss Alex even more. She liked how she felt when she was with her. Alex understood her. When she was with her; she felt like nothing could stop her.  
Olivia stepped out of the shower to dry her hair. She put effort into doing her makeup; to appear in court for Alex. She stared in the mirror to see the hickey Alex wasn't shy to leave on her neck. Which didn't help her feelings of getting over Alex, when every time she looks in the mirror she is reminded of the night. Olivia cautiously made the decision to wear a light blue turtleneck. She wore her best pants to show off her butt.  
"Counselor can you settle something for us?" Fin saw Alex walked into the precinct during her hour recess from court.  
Alex saw Liv's desk empty. "Sure." She made her way to Fin's desk.  
Fin pulled out the twinkie he found at a crime scene. "Would you eat a twenty year old twinkie for five dollars?"  
Alex gave Fin a look to figure out what he was thinking, "Absolutely not."  
"Stop asking everyone." Munch commented. "To what do we owe the pleasure."  
"Just to see Cragen, before I have to get back." Alex informed the squad room.  
"He was running and happens to be at wrong place at the wrong time." Olivia walked into the precinct with Elliot discussing a case. "I don't buy it." Olivia slowed down her walking as she saw the ADA leaning against her desk. She didn't really want to have an Alex encounter after she chose to not watch the trial.  
Alex turned to her favorite voice, "What wouldn't you buy?" She questioned the duo. She really wanted to know why Olivia didn't go court.  
"If a guy was accused of rape, lives on the upper East Side. We talked to him and said doing his daily run to help the girl out. But the incident happened in south Chelsea." Elliot stated. "He seems legit."  
Alex raised her eyebrow, "Well have you checked out witnesses?"  
Olivia didn't want to be around Alex; when she couldn't keep her mind off her. "Thanks, but I don't need help on how to do my job." Olivia's eyes shot at Alex as she closely turned her desk. She placed her jacket on her chair before sitting down.  
Alex was confused on the attitude on Olivia. She was screaming on the inside when Olivia brushed their hands to sit down. "I was just trying to help."  
"Don't be upset Olivia has had a stick up her butt all day." Fin smirked at Alex.  
"And she knows I'm right about this case and doesn't want to admit it." Elliot sipped the coffee he made.  
Olivia wasn't in mood to deal with anyone especially while Alex was in the room. All she wanted to do was kiss the pretty pink lips Alex owned, "I'm not wrong." She saw the twinkie on Fin's desk, "And you need to throw that out."  
"Five bucks says DNA is wrong." Elliot gambled out.  
Alex always enjoyed watching the detectives work on their cases, and how they act like a family.  
Donald opened his door, "Alex."  
"Coming Don." Alex bit her lower lip, before looking at Olivia. She knew why she was in a grumpy mood, but didn't like being snapped at. "I like your shirt detective, is it new?" Alex sneered at Liv.  
Olivia shot another look at Alex. She really wanted to give her a comment knowing why she was wearing the shirt. "No," She calmly responded, "Excuse me." Alex watched Olivia leave her seat to head towards the bathroom.  
************************************************************  
Alex finished getting paperwork from Cragen. She entered the bathroom and locked the door. Olivia came out of one the stalls to see Alex standing at one sinks. "Stalking me counselor?""  
"Yes I am."  
"Don't you have to be at court?" Olivia questioned avoiding eye contact while washing her hands.  
"I have about thirty-five minutes." She looked at her watch.  
She threw out the paper towel that she used to dry her hands. The bathroom was empty, "What do you want?" She snapped as she turned to Alex.  
"Well, you can stop being a bitch, " Alex's mouth dropped with the word she didn't want to say..  
Olivia rolled her eyes. "And on that note we're done." She began to walk towards the door.  
Alex quickly grabbed her arm. Liv stopped instantly with Alex's touch. "I'm sorry." She pulled Liv closer to her. "I didn't mean that. But you're not the only one hurting here." Alex confessed, finally getting face to face with Liv.  
"Really? Because it doesn't seem that way."  
Alex was thrown back with the cattiness going on. "You don't think I am?"  
"You walked out, before we could talk." Liv stepped closer to Alex.  
"Yeah I left before we did something stupid." Alex informed as their hands began to tangle together. She rested her head against Olivia's gazing at their hands, "Do you… uh… regret it?" She wanted to know.  
Olivia took a deep breath, "Yes." Olivia was trying her best to resist the temptation of Alex, she could handle in one moment. "You have to go court, and we'll talk about it tonight dinner." Olivia stepped out of the embrace that was subconsciously caused in her precinct.  
"Where?" Alex needed to know the answers and the place.  
"I don't care, just somewhere with people." Olivia laughed knowing that they obviously could be trust some place private. "Wait about a minute before leaving." Olivia commanded the ADA. Alex nodded to Liv knowing she right.  
***************************************************************  
After the rest of the business day, Alex went to get ready with the help of Abbie. Abbie sat on her bed looking through a magazine on Alex's night stand. "So what are you doing."  
"I have to get ready to go to a dinner." Alex informed her as she was in her closet. "I thought I asked you to help me."  
Abbie put the magazine down to assist Alex in the closet. "Who are you going dinner with? Trevor?"  
"No, actually." Alex placed her blazer on the hanger, "With a work associate."  
Abbie with her southern twang, "Yeah, which work associate do you care about getting all dolled up?" Abbie made her way to the closet.  
"I'm not getting dolled up." Alex tried to deny the observation.  
"Al, are you trying to tell me. That you are concerned enough about your colleagues that you have been looking at your clothes for thirty minutes." Abbie stated as she pulled out Alex's favorite seductress outfit. A red dress with one long sleeve that showed every curve Alex could have. "Here you go."  
Alex blushed at the dress choice and thinking it would be nice to wear in front of Olivia, "Haha, no I can't wear that." she took the dress out of Abbie's hand hang it back up. "What about these two." She pointed out a white shirt with a pencil skirt.  
"Don't you get tired of wearing courtroom clothes. AH." Abbie smiled, pulling out a purple tank, V neck top that fell just above the knee. "This one and you can't argue." Abbie pushed the dress in Alex's hands, and walked out of the closet.  
Alex rolled her eyes to put the dress on. She agreed that it was a good dress. She did love the satin feeling to the dress and how it looked on her. "Okay is it classy enough." She questioned her friend.  
Abbie looked at her dressed up friend with a black and purple marking on her trapezius. "Can talk about who maimed you first." Abbie was trying to hold in her laughter.  
Alex held her lower neck, "I rather not talk about it." She walked into the bathroom.  
Abbie knew that a hickey on the respected ADA was a juicy story. "No, we so are." She leaned on the frame of the bathroom door. "I know that Trevor didn't do that." Because she never saw a mark like that on Alex.  
Alex began to put cover the hickey up. "What's your point?"  
"Alex do you think I was born yesterday." Abbie questioned the nervous blonde.  
"No Abbie I don't think you were." Alex snapped out of frustration.  
Abbie sat on the counter of Alex's his and her sink. "It just hurts that you can't trust your best friend, on who gave you so much pleasure that you allowed them to give you that enormous thing." Abbie understand why Alex was being so secretive towards her.  
"Abbie!" Alex looked at her confidant she has known since law school.  
Abbie gave Alex a look, "Seriously, what's going on?"  
Alex was getting a headache of avoiding the truth, "Olivia."  
"I knew it." Abbie smiled.  
Alex quickly put her hand up,"Can you not start that again?"  
Abbie calmed her ego down, seeing Alex in distress. "When did it happen?"  
"Last night."  
"Are you two a thing now?"  
"No, we aren't. We didn't mean to it just happened." Alex confessed.  
Abbie cocked her brow, "So this work associate, would it be a detective?"  
"We are just going to dinner, that's all." Alex reminded her.  
********************************************************************************  
Olivia walked into a casual Japanese restaurant to see Alex in a powder blue button down with a pair of black slacks, "I see you had time to change." Olivia observed wearing the same outfit.  
"Yeah," Alex shyly responded, and knew the dress Abbie picked out wasn't the best choice for the dinner they were going to have.  
"I do like that color," Olivia smiled sitting down in her chair, and took a sip of the water in front of her place. "You know I've lived in New York my whole life and I have never been here."  
"The office ordered from here one day and I fell in love with their teriyaki chicken." Alex smiled thinking about the food she was about to eat.  
"That's a good recommendation."  
There was an awkward silence between the girls as they sipped their water, and order their food. They wanted to talk to each other but didn't know how to say the things. They were relieved that Olivia said to eat at public place, they wanted to relive the previous night. They survived the dinner with small talk.  
"So do you really regret last night?" Alex ended the silent.  
Olivia knew that was coming, "Yes." Olivia's answer still didn't change. She saw Alex's face sink down to stare at the table. Olivia quickly took Alex's hand. "Alex, I like you a lot.' Olivia confessed, "I haven't felt connected with anyone like when I'm with you." Alex looked back up to Liv. "Last night." she sighed out. "It was great, I've been wanted to kiss you since our first walk together. I don't know what it is you have on me."  
All the words Alex heard were what she felt as well. "I know, exactly how you feel, but this is where you tell me you but..." Alex stabbed.  
Olivia didn't want to sound like the bad guy, especially to Alex. "But all those feelings we were able to hide, and now we know how we felt…" She wasn't going to lie to Alex, "And now all I want to do is have you in my arms like last night, because I know it's a possibility now. So yes I regret that it happened, because if it didn't we could still live in our fantasies."  
Alex wasn't heartbroken with the confession Olivia gave to her. She paid for their meal, and they walked outside. They needed the fresh air with the intense confession. They started to stroll to Liv's car. "I know this is stupid,I don't know what to do about us?" Alex questioned.  
Their hands kept brushing against each other after each stride. Olivia grunted with having the same frustration, "I am the wrong person to ask."  
"I know," Alex laughed out leaning her back against Olivia's car.  
Olivia position herself next to Alex, "As long as we both work SVU…"  
"I know."  
Olivia saw the frustrated blonde who was hardly speaking. She could see the whole situation was bothering Alex as much as her. Olivia tapped her side to get the blue eyes respond to her. "But I couldn't ask you to put your career on halt for a relationship."  
Alex knew leaving SVU was out of the question, "Who says I can't file appeals?" Alex hated the sound of that.  
Olivia tucked Alex's blonde hair behind her ear. "Uh District Attorney Alexandra Cabot said that." Olivia's caressed her cheek, knowing that was her goal. "Say the woman who broke up with someone to keep a 4.0 in law school."  
Alex smiled knowing everything Olivia was saying was true. She hooked her index finger through one of Olivia's belt loops. "People can change." Alex was losing her breath being close to Liv.  
"Alex, I don't want you to change, I like your stubborn, hard ass self." Olivia quickly answered for Alex. She was a strong independant woman and to sacrifice a possible advancement for the start of a relationship.  
"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" She smiled even though Olivia was pointing out her flaws.  
Olivia's hand slowly moved down Alex's cheek to play with the bottom of Alex's shirt. "No actually it wasn't. It is me saying I still enjoy being around you even if you can be a pain." She teased staring at Alex's lips.  
"Detective you aren't any better."  
Liv leaned forward,"Trust me, I know." Alex chuckled at Liv's comment. Alex began a small kiss. Olivia wanted to continue but they were out in public. She slowly turned her head away from the kiss, "This is not helping." Liv moaned out.  
"I know," Alex scooched away from Olivia. "So us pretending?"  
"Yeah, it's gonna be hard as hell but it's the best solution."  
Alex couldn't stop watch Olivia's lips move, and wasn't good at hiding feelings, "Can you give me a ride home, and" She took step back into her spot. "After the ride home we can start this whole pretending like nothing is between us thing?" Alex bit her lip and having her big eyes staring in her Liv's eyes.  
Olivia was intrigued by the offer, "Deal, but no more hickeys." She commanded.  
Alex laughed at the comment, "Right back at you."


	8. Hey Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little choppy I'm sorry I was having writers block.

Olivia walked out of the crib wearing a simple black number. She gathered her things. “Well look at you.” Elliot smirked, “I’m sure Jeff is going to enjoy it.” A old marine friend of his.  
“Thanks El,” She put her jacket on.  
“What are you thinking Alex?” Munch questioned their ADA walking with her out of the interrogation room.  
Alex saw Olivia overdressed for the squad room, “Murder two, but if you get his accomplice I might plead him down.” She assured to Munch watching walk towards the elevator. “Detective Benson don’t you look nice.” She observed as she followed the brunette.  
Olivia smiled out as she turned around to the over worked attorney. “I have a date.”  
Alex knew that this would happen when their relationship was off the table. “You do?”   
“I do,”  
Alex was torn between wanting to know, and not needing to know, “How did you meet her?”   
“He is an old marine friend of El’s and he thinks we’ll hit it off.” Olivia explained walking into the elevator with Alex.   
“You think you will hit it off with a jarhead?” Alex sassed to Olivia.   
Olivia rather be on the date with Alex but it wasn’t an option.“You can’t be upset with me on this.” Olivia commanded.  
“You could always told him no,” Alex said under her breath. She look at her Olivia, “I know. That was selfish of me.” She knew that she couldn’t ask Olivia stay alone for her.  
“Well we can’t wait for each other.” Olivia expressed out of frustration. She wish she could have bitten her tongue with that statement, “Look I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you, but it’s probably going to be nothing.” Olivia admitted knowing her dating patterns.  
“It’s fine, you don’t have to tell me everything.” The doors opened up Alex escaped the elevator with the rough conversation.   
Olivia took Alex’s hand to walk out with her, “I’m sorry.”   
Alex turned to look at Olivia, “Don’t be, have fun on your date.” Alex needed to walk away from the conversation.  
Olivia didn’t like the approval Alex gave her for the date, “Thanks.”   
*****************************2DAYS LATER*************************  
Olivia met Alex at a food vendor in front of the courthouse before one trial. “Here you go.”Olivia handed Alex a tea while she could enjoy her cup of coffee.  
“Thanks.” Alex took a sip of the warm beverage. “Where is your partner.”  
“He is on his way don’t worry he won’t be late.”  
Alex smirked at Olivia, “I never worry about him.” They began walk up the steps to the courthouse.  
“Good to know.”  
Alex hasn’t seen Olivia for two days since she went on the date. She needed to know answers. “How was your date?”  
Olivia froze with the question. “It was, nice.” She didn’t want to have the conversation with Alex. “He was sweet and charming.”  
“Do you like him?”   
Olivia knew that they were trying really hard to act as if they don’t have feelings, “Alex.” She stop to look at her. “Don’t do this.” Olivia ordered the blonde to not talk about the date.  
“What am I doing? I was just asking if my friend like the man she went on a date with.” Alex protested her question.  
The detective shook her head at the counselor. She shrug her shoulders to answer the woman who was stubborn as she is. “Yeah, we had a good time. I don’t know if I like him, but we are going out again.” She watched Alex’s jaw drop. “Looks like we are going ice skating on Friday. If you want you and Trevor can come on a double date with us?” Olivia didn’t know what she was doing to torture them through a double date.  
Alex smoothed things over with her college friend after the incident. “I’ll talk to him to see if he is up to it.” Alex didn’t know what she was doing accepting the invitation.  
Olivia was happy; Alex did accept the invitation; since they haven’t been hanging outside of work for their best interest. “Okay I’ll tell Jeff.”  
**************************************************************************  
Friday night came to the girls, they dressed in their finest for dinner and ice skating. Alex met the tall, and tan Jeff. The dinner was mostly silent with small talk. The group made their way to the ice rink.   
“I haven’t been on skates in years.” Olivia laughed as she was lacing up her boots.  
“Well I’ll be beside you to catch your balance.” Jeff with his emerald eyes nudge at Olivia.  
Olivia doesn’t need help to skate, “I will hold your hand through the entire skate.” She smiled at the man.  
Alex watched the two interact with their flirting. Trevor touched her back, “You okay?”  
She looked to Trevor and nodded, “Yeah. Let’s go.” Alex took Trevor’s hands to step on to the ice rink.   
“This has been awkward.” Trevor commented.  
Alex looked at her male confidant, “It’s fun. We haven’t done this in awhile.” She talked about the skating and going out. She locked arms with him.  
“But you make our first outing in months into a double date.” He questioned the situation. “So why with her, not say Abbie?”  
“Trev, she is a friend and I enjoy her company. You would too, if you gave her a chance.” Alex suggested.   
“I would, if you were honest with me.” Trevor jabbed at his friend.  
“I haven’t lied to you.”  
Trevor began to skate backwards,“Alex, we have been close friends since college. You know I don’t care what you do with your sex life.” He pulled her in close to keep their public conversation private. “I trust you with my life.” He gained eye contact with the blue eyes. “I don’t want to become your puppet on strings.”  
Alex knew Trevor was right to feel the way he did. “You’re not. She expressed the invitation. I’m not playing with you. I promise.” Alex slid out of his embrace to continue their skate.   
Olivia tuned out the get to know you talk between her and Jeff, as she was watched the embrace between Alex and Trevor. The double date was a bad idea to watch the interaction of Alex and Trevor. The desire for Alex rose with the sight of jealousy. She would look at Jeff, but wanted it to be Alex.   
Olivia reached into her pocket to turn her phone’s ringer volume up. She took out her phone, to answer the false call. “Benson… yes sir.” Olivia stopped to look at her date.  
“A case?” He questioned.”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry.”   
“That’s okay, we’ll do something else later.” He rubbed her arm.  
Olivia was blowing it with a man who was understanding of her work life. “Yes of course.” They skated off the rink to have Olivia change her skates.  
Alex watched the couple skate off the rink. She followed them to figure out what was going on. “Hey?” She stepped off the rink.   
Olivia’s eyes found the questioning blue eyes, “Hey, I have to head out.”  
“Do you want me to join you?” She asked knowing she would only leave the night for work.  
Olivia stood up to face Alex, “No, it probably isn’t anything major. I’ll let you know if anything changes.”  
“Okay.”  
“Maybe lunch tomorrow?” Olivia offered Alex.  
Alex smiled at the detective, “Sure I would like that.”Olivia nodded her head.   
She turned to Jeff standing with his jacket. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll walk out with you.” He had the skates in his hands.   
Olivia smiled at the chivalrous offer. “I would like that.”   
Alex watched Olivia grab her purse before locking arms with Jeff. Alex’s jealousy of Jeff became apparent. The only reason Alex was at the skating rink was for Olivia. She was over the boring rink. She took off her skates.  
“What are you doing?” Trevor asked.  
“I’m not staying here,” Alex informed her date.  
Trevor began to undress his feet as well, “Why, we’re having a good time.”  
“Okay,” Alex sighed out. “I want to go to a bar.” She told Trevor the thoughts in her head. “I want to get super drunk and head to your place.”  
Trevor smirked at Alex’s desires, “And what do you want to do at my place?” He stood up with skates in his hand.  
Alex cocked her eyebrow, “I want us to become animals. Are you interested?” She looked him in the eyes.  
“Whatever you want.”  
************************************************************************************  
Alex got her desire. They went a bar for Alex to get inebriated. They returned to Trevor’s apartment with a new person. The three of them walked into the apartment. Trevor went into his kitchen to get beverages. Alex who wasn’t feeling much of anything at the moment, threw her jacket off. She turned to the butchy haired woman. Alex smirked looking in the blue eyes. She pulled her in for a passionate lip lock. Alex enjoyed the taste of the female she was kiss. She certainly wasn’t Olivia but she wanted to be taken by this gorgeous woman. She broke the kiss to rip off her shirt. Alex escorted the girl into the bedroom that she knew too well. Trevor watched the girls knowing that drinks weren’t necessary. He took his shirt off to follow them into his room.


	9. Seriously

Alex knocked on Olivia's door Monday night. Olivia didn't really want to be a round Alex after feeling like a fool that previous Saturday morning. Alex knocked on the door one more time. Olivia took one deep breath in and let it out before opening the door to Alex. "What do you want?" She calmly asked.  
"Can I come in?" Alex wanted to talk to Olivia behind private doors.  
"Why?"  
"Olivia, please?" Olivia heard the plead in her voice. She allowed her in. Olivia closed the door as Alex placed her purse on the ground. "So there was no case on Friday night." Alex knew she never got a case from friday night on her desk.  
"Why does it matter?" Olivia didn't want to be questioned by Alex.  
Alex stepped closer to Olivia, "Why did you fake a phone call?"  
"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be with your new friend Laura." Olivia stabbed at Alex. She walked past Alex to break open a bottle of wine.  
Alex could see the interaction with Laura did bother Olivia too much. "She has nothing to do with this."  
Olivia took out two glasses from the cabinet. "Are you having sex with her?" She broke the ice.  
Alex was shocked with Olivia being foreword. "Even if I did why do you care?"  
"Seriously? You couldn't stand that I was going out on a date. You invite me out to your aftermath brunch on Saturday and you wonder why I care." Olivia raised her voice.  
Alex knew Olivia wasn't stupid and was great at reading at people. "You're upset with me for having sex with a girl. When you asked me to go out on a double date?" She defended herself.  
Alex was right with her argument. "You know Alex. I made the fake phone call because I wasn't having fun."  
"You weren't having fun. So you left the entire group. Pretty selfish don't you think?" Alex snapped at Olivia.  
"I was being selfish." Olivia walked out of the kitchen forgetting about the wine. "Screw you. Oh wait Laura can do that for you." She looked at Alex.  
Olivia just stabbed Alex in the gut. She already felt bad about sleeping with Laura. "Yes! I had sex with someone!" Alex shouted through the apartment, "Get Over It." She commanded gaining eye contact with Olivia. "You know I have sex with Trevor pretty much on a monthly basis if not more. So WHY does it matter that I had sex with Laura?" She stepped closer to Liv.  
Olivia watched Alex's nose flare, and couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She pulled Alex by the neck to kiss her. "Because I have feelings for you. And we are being casual with guys it is better than some girl."  
Alex's heart melted at those words. They could feel each other's breath on them. Alex didn't care at that moment. She pulled Olivia in for another kiss. Her tongue quickly invaded Olivia's mouth. She missed the taste of Olivia. Olivia pinned Alex against the wall. Alex's hands didn't know where to land. She played with Liv's hair. They moved down to unbutton Olivia's shirt. Olivia sucked on Alex's bottom lip, as she threw her shirt on the ground. She escorted them into the bedroom, but refusing to part lips with Alex.  
Alex lost her jacket and shirt on their travel to the bed. Alex broke the kiss. She traced her hands down Olivia's defined arms. She admired everything inch of her body she touched. Alex threw the detective's tank top across the room. Alex kissed Olivia's nose and traveled her kisses down her body. She sat Olivia on the bed. Alex quickly straddled Olivia. Olivia held Alex close to her. Their half naked bodies were close to each other. Alex softly pushed Olivia down on the bed with her urge to kiss the rest of Olivia's body.  
Olivia's hand traced Alex's entire body. She unclasped Alex's bra. Olivia didn't want Alex to take the lead for their first time. She quickly flipped Alex's on her back while throwing Alex's bra across the room. Olivia hovered over the blonde. Their eyes locked, "What are we doing?" Olivia panted out trying save themselves from work.  
"Shut up, and fuck me." Alex didn't care about their work. She wanted Olivia. She needed Olivia inside of her. Olivia smirked at Alex's command of her. Olivia dove in for a passionate kiss. Her hands cupped the first time exposed breasts. Olivia began to nibble on Alex's ear as her hand unbuckled her belt.  
Goosebumps shot up and down Alex's body with the feeling of Olivia's kisses. Olivia broked her kisses as she sat up. Their eyes were locked and smiling at each other. Olivia quickly ripped off Alex's pants and thong together.  
Olivia admired the naked counselor in her bed. Liv softly kissed her knee as her hands massaged Alex's chest and torso. Olivia's tongue guided her mouth down Alex's thigh. Alex began to let out soft moans and giggles with each movement. Olivia's tongue brushed Alex's folds, to began her rapid kiss with Alex.  
Alex screamed with the feeling of Olivia's tongue. She grabbed the pillow underneath her. Alex couldn't control her sounds from Olivia's touch. One of her hands grabbed Olivia's hair. "O… Olivia!" Alex couldn't catch her breath. Alex rolled her eyes to close them as she released a high pitch squeak. She squirm up the bed tightening her legs against Olivia's head.  
Olivia was out of breath like Alex. She was excited with the sound of Alex. She crawled up Alex's body. "You taste so good." She met Alex once again.  
Alex was trembling from Olivia smiled to pull her down for another kiss. Olivia's hand brushed Alex's stomach for a brief moment as her fingers thrusted into her soaked core. Alex broke their kiss by throwing her head back. They locked eyes. "Is this what you want?"  
Alex felt that she was abandoning Olivia. She rushed to undress her detective. Olivia hips and hand were rocking Alex into a pace. Alex's began to mirror Olivia's actions. "Yes." Alex squeaked out. Alex dug her nails into Olivia's back pressing them closer together. "More."  
Olivia began to pump her finger in and out of Alex faster. Her thumb started rubbing Alex's clit. Olivia could feel Alex's pelvic walls pulsing. "Are you going to come for me?" Alex couldn't speak words with the rush of her second organism closing in faster ever before. Olivia sucked on her earlobe to tease her even more. "Come for me." Olivia whispered in her ear.  
Alex couldn't keep up with Olivia. Both hands clawed Olivia's back. Her feet curled. Alex let out a loud groan. Olivia made Alex produced a puddle between their legs from her intense orgasm; she experienced for the first time.  
Olivia smile releasing Alex from her grasp, "Are you okay?" Olivia brushed the blonde's hair back. She could see that sweaty Alex was trying to compose herself.  
"Oh I am more than alright." Alex couldn't stop smiling. Olivia was everything she knew she would be. Olivia was softly kissing her neck. Alex slowly caught her breath. Highly aroused Alex flipped Olivia over to pay her back.  
The two sweaty woman were lying naked in each other's arms. Alex's head rested on Olivia's chest. "We are so screwed." Alex stated knowing the whole pretending thing was a bad idea.  
Olivia was playing with Alex's hair. "You are telling me."  
Alex scooched up to lay her head on a pillow to face Olivia. "So." Alex smirked, "Why did you make that fake phone call."  
Olivia lovingly smiled at Alex, "Because seeing you with Trevor, upset me."  
Alex leaned foreward. "And," Her tongue licked inside Olivia's mouth, "Why did it upset you?"  
"Because, Alexandra Cabot. I want you all for myself."  
"That's what I wanted to hear." Alex smiled hearing Olivia to admit her jealousy. "But don't worry Ms. Benson." Alex kissed her nose. "I want you all to myself too." Alex began a passionate.


	10. Morning After

Olivia woke up to the alarm clock. Alex was wrapped in her arms. She wasn't dreaming. Alex began to stir. Olivia smiled at the sun beaming down at the blonde beauty. She kissed Alex's head.  
Alex opened her eyes to look at Olivia, "Hi,"  
"Morning, how are you feeling."  
Alex loved that Olivia was so caring. "I feel fantastic." She propped herself up to look at Liv.  
"Oh fantastic?" She pushed the blonde hair out of her face. "how so."  
"Because of you. You know I've never such an intense orgasm like you gave me last night"  
Olivia cocked her eyebrow, "You sure know how to flatter a lady." She lifted her head for a kiss.  
Alex chuckled at the good morning kiss. She wasn't hating herself with it. Her tongue dove into Olivia's mouth. Her hand cup Olivia's full breast. She massaged it making her nipple become hard. Alex's pointer and ring finger teased it. She slowly trailed her nails down Olivia's body. They crawled in between Olivia's legs.  
The sound of the alarm went off again. Olivia broke the kiss as she hit the snooze button again. "We have to get up."  
Alex retrieved her hand, "But I don't want to."  
"We can take a shower." Olivia smiled.  
Alex sat up to free Olivia. She watched Olivia sit up. Liv's feet hit the floor. Alex gazed at Olivia's bare back. Her hand brushed Olivia's smooth back. Her fingers traced the scratches caused by her. "I'm sorry."  
Olivia's hand was on her neck to stretch her neck. She smirked at Alex's apology and released her neck to take the hand at her back. Pulling Alex forward to wrap her arm around her stomach "Don't be." Olivia took in their embrace for all she could. "Come on" A sigh was released as Olivia finally stood up.  
Alex crept out of the bed to join the incredible brunette in the bathroom. She loved the sight of Olivia standing in the room completely naked, no makeup, and bed hair. She had nothing to hide.  
Olivia stepped into the tub to start her shower. She caught Alex observing her, and smiled "Are you joining?"  
Alex knew that a silly question. She stepped into shower to close the curtain. Alex couldn't stop smiling and kissed Olivia. She backed Liv into wall. She hungrily kissed down Olivia's neck. The tips of her fingers made circles on Liv's stomach.  
Olivia let out moan as Alex's kisses claimed one of her nipples. Olivia was not going to protest the acts of the ADA. She took the blonde's hair to soak it with the water beaming down on them. Her fingers massaged through the hair before she took the shampoo to clean Alex.  
Alex finally landed on her on her knees. She loved the feeling from Olivia playing with her hair. She also had control over her body and Olivia unlike the previous night. The detective generously parted her legs before the counselor could. Alex tongue created circles on Liv's thigh. Her kisses were inching closer to Liv's core.  
"Al," Liv growled.  
Alex broke her kisses to look up at Olivia. She bit her top lip as she raised her eyebrow. She stroked her fingers in between Olivia's wet lips. Gently moved her fingers back and forth occasionally letting her middle finger slip inside of her. "Is this what you want?" Alex chuckled to see Olivia becoming flustered.  
Olivia was losing her breath staring into Alex's eyes. "Please." Alex wasn't going to lose her eye contact with Liv. Her tongue flicked Liv's clit repeatedly. She threw the detective's leg over her shoulder. Her mouth released Olivia. She blew on the erect clit. Goosebumps formed on Liv's body, "Alex." She whined out.  
Alex answered Olivia's last plead. Two fingers curled inside Olivia. Alex's mouth claimed the swollen she was teasing. Liv cried out once Alex decided to set a rapid pace. Alex's free hand reached to caress Olivia's face. Liv let go of the blonde hair, to hold the hand. Needing to be touched by Alex, she placed the hand on one of her breasts.  
The sounds coming Liv, excited Alex's body. That encouraged her to change her pace; slow and gentle. She didn't want Liv to get use to a pace. She was ready to taste Liv's release. She sped back up thrusting her fingers in and out of Liv. She was sucking harder.  
Olivia's legs became weak. She was thankful for Alex's support. She was trying to fight the orgasm to show off her stamina. One brush of Alex's tongue from Liv's center in between her lips, was the winner. Olivia grabbed the wet hair between her legs. She began to chuckle as she was out of breath and her body was softly jolting.  
Alex was enjoying the taste of what she earned. She wasn't ready to let Liv out of her grasp. Olivia stood Alex up. Their eyes were locked. Olivia turned Alex around and pinned against the wall.  
"You can't we'll be late." Alex protested.  
Olivia cocked her brow and gave Alex a crooked smile, "Says the woman who is still inside me." Olivia pressed against Alex, refusing to lose eye contact.  
"But I don't want…" Alex was happy that she made Liv weak in the knees and wanted to keep it only Liv that morning. Liv slid her fingers into Alex's throbbing core. A gasp escape Alex's mouth.  
"You don't want what?" Olivia asked.  
Alex knew she couldn't protest Liv inside her. "I want you right now."  
Olivia quickly threw Alex's legs around her waist. Alex widen her eyes impressed with Liv's moves. She sank into her hand. "That's what I thought." Olivia pulling in and out of Alex, rocking her hips rapidly back and forth. Alex's back was pounding against the wet tile wall.  
Olivia pulled Alex out of her. Alex held Olivia's neck. Her lip began to quiver and her nose flared. Olivia loved Alex sex face. She dove into her favorite spot on Alex neck. Alex panted out, "Liv." The harsh breathing was driving Olivia crazy, she corkscrewed her fingers. Alex cried out, as she pulling Liv closer to her.  
Liv look back into Alex's eyes. She watched her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her climax rushed over her. She flooded Liv's hand. They smiled at each other, while Alex was trying to control her shakes. They began a soft kiss before Olivia let Alex down. Alex sat down on the side of the tub to catch her breath. "I told you we won't be late." Olivia smirked.  
Alex watched Olivia washed her hair and body. She tried to figure out how could Liv compared to everyone else could make her weak with very little effort. Liv turned the shower off to see Alex exhausted at the same spot. She sat down beside the counselor. "Are you alright?" She played with her hair.  
Alex was trying to collect herself and Olivia's touch wasn't helping. She grabbed Olivia's hand, "Yeah,I just need a minute." Alex looked to Liv, "You are insanely incredible you know that right. I have never… until last night."  
Olivia laughed at the flustered Alex trying to talk about her ejaculation. "Aww my little squirter." She kissed her shoulder.  
"I'm glad this is funny to you." Alex whined.  
"I don't think it's funny. But are admitting that I have giving two great orgasms, I'm pretty confident with myself." She lovingly smiled at the blonde.  
"This will probably be the only time I will tell you this, but yes. Your touch apparently drives me wild." She confessed.  
Olivia didn't want to gloat to Alex. "Well if you want to be driven crazy. I have no problem touching you." Her finger tips rubbed Alex's back.  
Alex rolled her eyes before looking into Olivia's, "You promise."  
"Of course." Olivia began a gentle but passionate kiss with Alex. "Okay." She broke the kiss, knowing that a longer kiss could lead to more things. "We now need to get to work." She informed stepping out of the tub to get ready.  
They managed to get out of the apartment on time. Alex borrowed a powder pink shirt and black slacks from Olivia. They made plans to meet Alex's place to talk about everything.


	11. Smiles

Olivia walked into the precinct with a cup of coffee. She was the last one of the detectives to sit at her desk. She was trying to contain her smile caused by Alex, and the simple thought of Alex  
"How are things between you and Jeff?" Elliot questioned his glowing partner.  
Liv looked at Elliot, "It's going great. Why do you ask?" She was trying harder to fight her happiness.  
"You look happy." He pointed out.  
Liv looked at her partner, "I am."  
Fin placed two donuts on each desk. "Happy? Nah she has I got laid face." He smirked at Elliot.  
They looked at her. Elliot leaned forward, "Oh? How was Jeff?"  
"I did not have sex with him," She told the truth to her coworkers.  
Fin looked at his coworker trying to get a read off of her. Olivia gave him 'can I help you' look. "If that's what you say." He didn't believe Olivia.  
"You two can believe whatever you want to believe." She told the two detectives.  
"Shouldn't you two be in court?" Captain Cragen questioned Benson and Stabler as he walked out of the office.  
"Why it's just the arrangement." Elliot squawked closing a file.  
"I want to make sure the judge takes Cabot's offer. If not I want to you to stay on his tail." Cragen commanded his crew.  
"Okay let's go." Olivia and Elliot rose from their desks to head to the courthouse.  
****************************************************  
Alex met the detectives at the courthouse. Olivia was looking at Alex up and down. She liked the way Alex looked in her clothes. Alex did add a black blazer, that she keeps in office. Alex had a glowing look, Olivia just wanted to kidnap her. "You know I can handle an arrangement myself." Alex smiled at her favorite set of detectives.  
Elliot rolled his eyes, "Cragen wants to sit on him."  
Alex with all of her power avoided eye contact with Liv. "I would have called you."  
"Captain's orders to watch you to do your thing." Olivia explained to the ADA as she smirked.  
Alex finally shot a look to the brunette, "Well my thing is to get him." She walked into the courtroom.  
Alex took a deep breath to focus on her case versus not to think about Olivia who was right behind her. She fought the urge to look at Liv. She stared at the file at her hand reading the same sentence over and over again.  
The bailiff called out of case number, "What are we pleading." Judge Petrovsky asked taking the case file.  
"Not guilty." Kressler responded.  
"What is the people asking?" Lena questioned Alex. "Counselor?" Lena called again after Alex didn't answer right away.  
"Remand."  
"Your Honor that is a little extreme for rape."  
"Your Honor Mr. Smith not only being charged for rape, he has two murders charges pending too." Alex stated.  
"You either have a charge or not. Your Honor this is a scare tactic from the people."  
"I agree. Mr. Smith your bail is set at five thousand dollars." Petrovsky slammed her gavel.  
Alex walked away from her podium to the duo. "You okay there?" Elliot tapped Alex's shoulder as they walked out of the room.  
"Yeah, I just didn't have my cup of tea today. I'm not fully awake." She explained to Elliot.  
Olivia thought about how awake Alex was in the shower. She snorted as her hands covered her mouth to hide her smile. "I'm sorry you are having a long morning." She looked down at her watch, "It's not even eleven how are you gonna last until five?"  
Alex didn't appreciate Olivia making fun of her, when she was the reason why she was off for the day. She locked eyes with Olivia, "I will manage." She stepped closer to Olivia, before walking towards the elevator. "Have a good day Elliot."  
Elliot looked at his chuckling partner, "Do you know what has our counselor is in a fritz?"  
Olivia knew very much what frazzled Alex, but she couldn't tell Elliot, "Nope, I have no idea what has gotten into her." Olivia finally contained her smile.  
*****************************************************************************  
Abbie walked into Alex's office, "Chicken Caesar?" She placed on her friend's desk.  
Alex looked up from her the books, "Thanks I'm starving."  
"Is that why you blew it in court this morning?"  
Alex realized she didn't actually eat anything as she rushed out of Olivia's apartment. "No, I had good breakfast." Alex stood up to close the door.  
"Then what happened? I heard it was amateur hour." Abbie sat down on the couch. Alex smiling turn to Abbie. Abbie noticed the glow that was on Alex, "Never mind who is making you look like that?"  
"A girl." Alex confessed but refusing to admit Olivia's name. "Name  
Abbie sat straight up ready to hear the juicy story, "Did you finally fuck her?" Abbie wasn't going shout Liv's name in benefit of her friends, even though she has been rooting for them for a while.  
Alex sat down next to Abbie. "I'm not going to answer that, but I will say it was unbelievable."  
"And a good lay is the reason why you were off." Abbie was shocked if sex could throw her intelligent friend.  
"It's wasn't just a lay Abbie." Alex needed to tell someone what happened to her besides Olivia. "It was different, she was different." Alex heart was racing with the thoughts of their night and morning.  
"Well the missing appendage would make it different." Abbie couldn't help but giving Alex a hard time.  
Alex was trying to be honest with her friend. "I'm serious. We were like one." Alex knew she sounded like a teenager. She sank into her couch, "You know she got me to…" She made an explosive gesture with her hands near her lower stomach.  
Abbie rose her eyebrow, "You're kidding."  
Alex's chin lifted up with a confident smile as she shook her head. "Twice." She needed to brag the talents of Olivia.  
"Damn, Alex. I think you need to stay with your girl." She was impressed to hear the information Alex gave her.  
"So forgive me for not being prepared this morning." Alex sassed out. "I was distracted this morning. I blew it and it was completely my fault. It won't happen again."  
"So are we gonna give your girl a name? So we can talk about her in the open?"  
Abbie was right, "Laura." Alex knew that was the safest name, since she did sleep with her as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex open the door to Olivia after their long day at work. Alex closed her door to take Olivia's bag and jacket. Alex has been craving Olivia all day. She pulled Liv in for a passionate kiss. Olivia was in no power to object Alex. "I thought we wanted to talk." Olivia questioned in between kisses.  
Alex wanted to yell at her for teasing her after court, but she wanted to taste her. "We can talk later." Olivia like the sound of Alex's proposal. She began to unbutton her shirt off of Alex. Alex escorted Liv into her room.  
***************************************************************  
Olivia and Alex were tangled in each other's arms. Alex was lying on her head on her pillow gazing at Olivia. Olivia traced Alex's naked body with her fingers. They taking in the moments of their aftermath. Alex ran her fingers through Olivia's hair to caress her cheek. Alex smiled. "What?" Olivia softly questioned.  
"I'm just really happy. Lying here in this bed in your arms. Your legs in between mine." She rubbed her feet against Liv's legs.  
Olivia kissed her nose, "I know what you mean. I wish we could just lock ourselves up for the weekend and lay in bed all weekend."  
"That sounds lovely."  
"So what are we gonna do?" Olivia asked the inevitable question.  
"I don't know," Alex rolled on her back. Liv's hand moved with her motions and cupped the small breast. "We should stop." She stated. "We got our rocks off so we should be fine now." She explained.  
Olivia inched closer to Alex watching her lips move,"We tried that. And we can't handle that."  
Alex scoffed as her hand covered Olivia's hand. "I know. We could always disclose." She suggested.  
"Would that be our best interest, one of us would transfer and the squad would know our information." Olivia stated the drawback of them disclosing their very young relationship. "Do we really want that right now?"  
Even though Alex would love to be in Olivia's arms in front of everyone. "No, how about some rules." She suggested.  
"Rules" Olivia asked as began to kiss Alex's chin. "What kind of rules."  
"Sex before work that can't happen." Alex stated not wanting to be distracted like she was in court.  
Olivia stopped kissing Alex. "Really, because you were,"  
Alex kissed Olivia to have her not remind them it was Alex's fault. "I know, but we can't because you flustered me."  
"I did. Are you saying i have mind control?" Olivia replied her kiss on the lips then to kiss her neck again.  
"Mind control? No, but having sex this morning and the teasing before court really distracted me. How am I supposed focused." Alex pinned Olivia on her back; straddling her; gaining eye contact. "When I just want to ravish you."  
"Ravish?" Olivia held Alex's buttocks and sat up to get closer to her. "I suppose I see your point. Maybe if we just go away from everyone for a week. We can get sick of each other." She suggested knowing she couldn't get sick of Alex. She continued to kiss chest.  
Alex raised her eyebrow, wrapping her arms around Liv's neck; thinking if they went on vacation together, only them. Olivia to herself, not having to share her time? "That could work. Either way it could be nice walking down the street with me in your arms." Alex expressed her thoughts.  
"Is that all you would want?" One of Liv's hand slowly moved in between Alex's thighs.  
"Dinners, things normal couples would do." She exhaled out as Liv's slid into her.  
Olivia stopped kissing the blonde to smile, "Couples? You think we are a couple?" Olivia questioned about their young fling.  
Alex gently ground her pelvis against Liv's hand, "We can't keep our hands off each other, Detective." She pointed out the obvious that they knew. "We have moved past questioning our status."  
Olivia picked up speed to Alex. "Do you want to use the title girlfriend?"  
Alex didn't want to climax before Olivia again. She moved one of her hands to repeat Liv's motions. "Yes."  
"Yes what?" Olivia asked wanting to hear Alex say girlfriend to her. Alex shook her head 'yes'. "I want to hear you say it." Liv was still so in love with the sound of Alex's low voice. She pulled out of the wet Alex.  
"Liv," She whined needing her, but continued to work on Liv's g-spot.  
"Say it." She chuckled.  
"Yes. I want you to be my girlfriend." Alex shouted.  
"I like that." Olivia returned her hand to Alex. She loved the words coming out of Alex's mouth she pulled her in for a heated kiss. Alex shoveled her tongue deeper into Liv's mouth. Olivia could feel Alex's muscle begin to tighten. She was became excited getting to know Alex's body; and to see her sex face again.  
Alex broke the kiss to stare into Liv's eyes, as she could quickly approaching her climax. They vigorously moved their fingers to get their counterpart to where she needed to be. The sound of their breathing inches away from each other, cause the girls to go numb.  
Out of breath Olivia caught the trembling Alex who fell back into Liv's hand. "I seriously can't remember anyone make me feel the way you do." Alex exhaled out.  
"Well I hope that is good, because you need to get use to it." Liv pulled out of Alex to help the other hand to hold her.  
Alex wanted to say something but her stomach made a loud noise. "I think we need food." She panted out. Olivia nodded releasing Alex from her grasp. Alex fell on the bed not wanting to get out of the bed.  
Olivia untangled her from Alex, to wash her hands. She returned to the bed to see Alex didn't leave her spot. She picked up the phone order food that Alex needed. Liv sat next to her, "Are you going to get up?" Liv brushed her hand down Alex's stomach.  
"No." She whined.  
"We kind of need to be clothed when the food gets here."  
Alex saw Olivia ordered the food without hesitation. She smirked, "Actually you just need to be covered when the delivery person gets here. I don't."  
"Suit yourself. Enjoy eating naked." Olivia knew Alex wasn't wrong. She didn't care if Alex got dressed. She was already planning on paying for the take out and get it. She walked into Alex's glorious closet.  
"Lounge pants and shirts are in the bureau." Alex moaned as she watched naked girlfriend enter the room.  
*************************************************************  
The girls finally moved her bodies to the living room. Alex eventually put a silk robe on. They ate the italian food Liv ordered and drank wine. They tried to Lady and the Tramp with the pasta a couple of times.  
Alex was resting her back on Olivia, "So am I your first girlfriend?" Alex was still curious about her sexual history that she never shared with.  
Olivia played with Alex's hair, "What do you think?"  
Alex didn't like question with the question thing, "I'm going to say no?" She knew with the way Olivia touched her with their first time, Liv had her experience.  
"I have had slept with my fair share with girls, to be in a relationship. Just one in college fell madly in love with her. Three months later she dumped me." Olivia cut the conversation about her past relationship short.  
"Why?" Alex wanted to know what Olivia did wrong.  
"Joseph Valentine happened." Olivia explained.  
Alex turned to Olivia, "I'm sorry."  
"It's the past and not your fault." Olivia shot, "And Ms. Laura was your first girl experience?" She questioned, curious about Alex being very comfortable with her.  
"Was it that obvious?"  
Liv chuckled at the upset blonde. "No, you were great. You just seemed nervous and focused it was adorable." Liv stated her opinion.  
"Because that's what people strive for. Is to be adorable."  
Olivia took her hand and kissed it."Well you are adorable." She began to kiss up her arm. "and sexy, and gorgeous, and stubborn. As of now, you are all mine." She smiled at Alex.


	13. Sunday Morning

Olivia woke up slowly on a Sunday morning from the sunlight beaming down in her room. The light hit Alex. Olivia loved that she has been able to wake up with Alex in her arms. The smell of Alex was becoming a normal smell to Olivia. She wasn’t getting distracted by Alex at work lately. She stared at Alex’s smooth back. She wanted to let her sleep peacefully but couldn’t resist touching her. She brushed her hair behind her ear to gently move her hand down Alex’s back.   
Alex was already awake before Olivia was playing with her. She was taking in the morning before letting the world know she was awake. Olivia sat up to start making a pot of coffee. Alex quickly rolled on to her back to grab Olivia’s hand. Liv had a heartwarming smile as she looked down into her favorite blue eyes. “Don’t get up.” She whispered. “It’s Sunday. We don’t have to do anything.” She reminded her favorite detective.  
Olivia quickly sank down to hover her lips over the blonde’s. “You’re right. But I need coffee.”  
Alex brushed her hands up Liv’s arms. “You don’t need coffee. Just stay in bed we can lie here all day.” She explained to her.  
“I like the sound of that.” Liv gave Alex a soft good morning kiss. “Morning.”   
Alex smiled at Liv, “Morning.” Alex covered Olivia torso with the blanket that fallen off her.   
“So I'm back in bed.” Olivia began to run her fingers through Alex's hair. “What do you want us to do.”   
Alex brushed Olivia's hair. “Absolutely nothing.” She smiled, even though she could pounce Liv. She was perfectly content laying in bed gazing in Olivia’s eyes.   
“I could live with doing nothing.” Olivia sank back down on her pillow. She liked the idea to take a break with their chaotic world. They had nowhere to go on their day off. They both took in the peaceful quiet morning. They didn’t need to say much; their eyes said enough. “I was thinking that we can go to Boston next weekend.” Liv suggested  
Alex smiled that Olivia was still thinking about going on a vacation with her, “Really?”   
“Yeah, I want to go to dinner and walk down the street,” Liv revealed taking Alex’s hand. “Holding hands.” She kissed Alex’s hand. “being able to have you in my arms.” Alex chuckled at Liv’s statement. “What?” She questioned slowly. Alex shook her head at Olivia. “No tell me what's on your mind.”   
“It's just you don't seem like a PDA kind of woman.” Alex stated.  
“What makes you think that?” Olivia was in denial.  
“Because you have a personal wall. Nobody is allowed in especially strangers.” Alex observed her lover's personality.  
Olivia always hated when people talked to her about the wall. “I don't have a wall.” She rolled on to her back.  
Alex inched towards her to play with her hair. “Come on Liv, people can open up to you so easily, but when it comes to you. You don't really share.”   
“I might be vague sometimes.” Olivia confessed.   
“All the time. I was so afraid to kiss you, because I didn’t know your previous relationships, so I couldn’t read you.” Alex stated.  
Olivia was kind of upset with hearing about her wall with Alex. “I’m sorry, that I get that way.”   
Alex didn’t like the look Liv had on her face, “But it’s okay it’s what I…” Alex was going to say love, probably shouldn’t, “adore about you.” She began to hover Liv to stared into her eyes. “I get to slowly learn new things about you.” Alex smiled and kissed Liv’s nose.  
Liv smirked, “I’m sorry that I do what I do, and,” she rolled Alex onto her back. “I want to walk down the street with you in my arms, because I am happy that you are giving me the time of day.”  
Alex’s heart sped faster from Olivia's confession. “I Lo…I like to hearing that.”   
“So, what do you want to know that I haven’t said?” She wanted to level the field.  
Alex enjoyed the effort takes with her, “I don’t need to know anything.” She pulled Olivia in for a passionate kiss. Alex wouldn’t want to force the comfort issue. She felt safe in Liv’s arms, she doesn’t need anything more but Olivia.  
Olivia broke the kiss, “Your kisses can drive me crazy.”  
“I know what you mean. So let’s stop talking and take advantage of this quiet morning,” Alex bit her lip and rose her eyebrow. They locked eyes, “and make it noisy.”   
“If that’s what you want.” Liv quickly stopped talking to give in to Alex’s idea.  
It didn’t take them too long to be tangled into each other’s arms and kisses. Olivia’s cell phone went off. They ignored the sound of her phone. Liv began to kiss down Alex’s neck. Alex deeply inhaled to catch her breath. The phone rang once again.   
Alex rolled her eyes to the sound, “Liv,” She whined it.  
Olivia returned to her eyes back to Alex, “Ignore it, it’s my day off and I’m with you.” She began another liplock with Alex.  
The ringing stopped, Alex chuckled rolling Liv onto her back. She straddled Olivia to sit up. She let the blanket fall off of her back. They both were still mesmerized by each other. Liv gently caressed cheek down her naked chest. Alex’s phone went off. Alex grunted as she grabbed her hand off her nightstand. “It’s your partner.” She stated looking at the caller ID.  
“Fuck it.” Olivia sighed out.   
“Yeah?” Alex answered her phone. Olivia didn’t want to hear the need for her yet. She sat up to kiss Alex’s neck again. “Yeah, she is with me.” The response had Olivia begin to nibble her neck. “Oh, I think she might have forgot it at her apartment, our runs don’t take that long.” Alex was exhaled out, “You want to talk to her?” Alex raised her eyebrow. “Yeah,” Alex gently pushed Liv down on her back. Olivia shook her head ‘no’ from the look Alex was giving her. “Here she is.” Alex handed her the phone and kissed Olivia’s stomach; inching her way down between Liv’s legs.  
“What’s up?” Olivia was getting frustrated with Alex.She was trying to listening to Elliot about work. She couldn’t listen to him with Alex’s mouth in between her legs and trying to keep quiet. “You know, now isn’t a really time, El.” She squeaked out his name as Alex’s fingers entered her.   
“Are you okay?” He asked never hearing that sound come out of Liv.  
“Ye...yeah…” Alex laughed at herself finally causing Olivia to be out of sorts. “I just stubbed my toe on the sidewalk.” She naturally wanted to play with Alex’s hair, but now had to cover her own mouth to control her breathing.“El, I am not even yet and I need breakfast.” Alex's free hand cupped Liv's breast.  
“That’s okay, I can pick you up.?” Elliot suggested.  
“No!” She quickly snapped out. “I will be there in thirty.” She looked down at the blonde hair, that enjoys her weekends off. “Alex said she doesn’t mind coming to the crime scene with us. Okay we will be there as soon as we can.” Olivia quickly hung up the phone on Elliot and slammed it on the bed. “I hate you right now.”   
“No, you, don’t,” Alex kissed up Liv’s stomach. “Are you embarrassed that Elliot heard your sex sounds?” Alex smiled at her, “You started it. That's what you get.”  
“Not embarrassed,” Olivia was kind of nervous, “but we have ten minutes.” She pinned Alex down, to thrust her two fingers into Alex, “To finish what you started.”   
Alex gave Liv a wide eyed smile knowing ten minutes for Liv on her was easy. “Then stop talking.” Alex demanded pulling her in for hungry kiss.  
***************************************************************************************************  
They managed to arrive at the crime scene on time. “That was quick.” Elliot stated, “I was thinking you gonna be longer.”  
Olivia really wanted to yell at Elliot for interrupting her morning. “Yeah, thanks to you I only got half my work out, and no breakfast. Where’s Fin?”  
“Family issues.”  
“Well you two owe me.” She stated.  
“Relax it wasn’t like you had actual plans today.” Elliot made a snarky remark.  
Alex couldn’t interject the conversation, and didn’t really want to be working on a Sunday morning. “So what is going on.” She quickly change the subject of the shattered morning.  
“Thank you Alex for coming, double murder.” Elliot began to run them through the investigation.   
********************************************************************************************************  
After they finished up with the crime scene, Elliot offered to buy the girls lunch. Olivia and Elliot went with a juicy burger and fries while Alex went with a salad. Alex at one point needed to use the bathroom.   
Elliot cleaned his throat, “Look Liv, I am sorry I interrupted your morning with Alex.” He pointed out.   
Liv looked up at her partner trying to figure out what he knows. “It’s fine, I didn’t need a day off.”  
“You could have told what you two were doing and I would have called John.” Elliot shot. Olivia gave him a drop it look, “Do you think I was born yesterday?”  
Olivia knew that Elliot would questioned her about Alex again, especially after the phone call, “Elliot, We aren’t and can’t have this conversation.” She was seeing her doing the wall thing that Alex talked about, but doing it for the best interest for Alex.  
Elliot could see the truth written on her face, “I am happy for you. Both of you. It’s nice that she can make you happy.”  
Liv nodded, “Thanks, she is special.” She smiled thinking about her.


	14. BOSTON

Olivia was sitting at her desk going through her files, until her phone rang, “Benson.” She answered the phone to develope a big smile, “Hey, I’m actually finishing up right now. Are you ready?” Olivia questioned as she saw the boys look at her. “It’s okay I’ll drive, but I do have to go. I will see you in an hour.” Liv put the phone down to take a moment to collect her thoughts about her weekend with Alex.  
“What was that about?” John questioned.   
“Sounds like Olivia is going somewhere with someone?” Fin smirked.  
Olivia blushed at the talk about her personal life. “I might have a weekend getaway this weekend.” She smirked with trying to brag about her happiness.  
“Oh so things are going well with you and this Jeff?” John remembering the talk about Elliot’s friend.   
Olivia bit the inside of her lip and shot her eyes at Elliot, “He is doing great. He completely understanding to my work schedule which is great. Especially with the random calls to come in. Which is always a plus.”  
“Well it's about time.” Fin stated.   
Olivia nodded knowing Alex is perfect for her, “Thanks. So please no phone calls this weekend.” She closed her file, as she gathered her things.  
Elliot smirked, “Trust me I won't make that mistake twice.”   
She handed one of the file to Elliot that he needed to finish. “Thank you.”  
***************************************************************************************************  
Olivia drove the four hours to Boston. Alex was the trips DJ. They had small talk about work to figure what they will expect when they get back. They stopped talking about work as soon as they got out of the car. They checked in to have to the hotel bring the bags to their room.   
Liv walked Alex over to the hotel bar. She instantly just wanted to have a drink with Alex in public. Alex sat down to ordered a Cosmo. Liv wasn’t in the need for a drink while Olivia order an ale from the tap. “This is nice.” Alex smiled feeling underdressed for the hotel bar in her jeans and tshirt.  
Olivia looked around to the place to appreciate hotel’s scenery. “It is.” She looked at Alex to take in the newest moment.   
Alex smiled as she caught Olivia looking at her, “What?”   
Olivia placed her hand on Alex’s inner thigh, “This is nice.”  
Alex smiled, turning her body towards Olivia. She locked her fingers on Liv’s belt loop. “Your beer, because my drink is delicious.” Alex wasn’t going state the obvious on what they were both thinking.  
“Oh your drink delicious?” Olivia took a sip of Alex’s drink, by her suggestions. “Have you ever had a slice of heaven?”   
Alex raised her eyebrow, intrigued about this so called drink. “No detective I don’t think I have; what’s in it?”  
Olivia smirked while gazing in Alex’s eyes. “Well it’s upstairs. You get to a massage and hot bubble bath.” Olivia’s free hand made it’s way to Alex’s other thigh. She began stroking her thighs up and down. “Then you get to be well rested so we can have nice relaxing day in town.”  
Alex inched her upper body closer to Liv, “That sounds like a very delicious drink. But pricey, how much does this Slice of Heaven cost.”  
“Well there is only one bartender that can make it, I heard she is pretty reasonable with her prices.” Olivia was enjoying their playful state right now and doing it in public.   
“Well?” She gave a tell me look.  
“She takes payment,” She wanted to say love making session, but maybe saying that with being together just over month would be to fast. “Of a kiss.”  
“A kiss?”  
“Well I mean she does take tips, and you should always tip your bartender nicely.”   
A sigh escaped Alex’s mouth, as looked down at Olivia’s hands. Her heart was melting in the moment and already knew this weekend was perfect, “That’s a pretty steep price.”   
“That’s too bad, because I told her about you. She was looking forward to it.” Olivia took a sip of her beer.  
She grabbed Olivia’s hands, to look back at Liv, “Maybe I can work something out.”  
“Like what?” Alex’s finger commanded Olivia to come closer to her. Liv did what she was told. Alex kissed up Olivia’s neck to nibble on spot near her ear. The area where Alex could always drive Olivia wild.   
Alex chuckled into Liv’s ear as Liv’s finger dug into her thighs. “I think I’m going to take her out to eat.” She whispered into her ear.  
Olivia pulled away from Alex, “I was told the deal will stand, but we better go talk to her now.” Olivia said cash on the bar for the drinks.  
“I couldn’t agree more.”  
*********************************************************************************************  
They walked into their room to see the spacious suite. Alex checked out the bathroom to see a deep tub with hydro jets. Olivia changed out of her clothes she was wearing all day to her shorts and cami. Alex walked out of the bathroom, “I have started our bath.” She stated.  
Olivia smiled as she turned to her girlfriend, “I thought it was massage first?” Olivia questioned as began to unbutton Alex’s shirt.  
“You can do that in that beautiful tub.” Alex informed Olivia.  
“Whatever you want.”  
Alex smirked at walking them into the bathroom, and taking off her clothes. Naked Olivia stepped into the tub. Alex pulled her hair back before sitting down next to Liv. They entered hot water, Liv sat in front of one jets. Alex sat in front of her to receive the massage she was promised. Liv was great at working out Alex’s knots. Alex eventually leaned back not wanting the massage she was just wanting to enjoy the relaxing bath in Olivia’s arms.   
“So Elliot knows.” Olivia stated as she was playing Alex’s hair.  
Alex didn’t worry about the statement, “What gave it away, The sounds last week?”  
“Not sure, but he been on my case about you since we started our runs.”  
Alex smiled, “It’s because our friends know us too well, and we were too stupid to listen them.” She turned her head to look up at Liv. “Abbie called it at the same Elliot did.”  
“Did you tell her?” She was curious on how many people know.  
“Well had to tell someone about our first night together. What you did was too amazing not to share, and she wanted to know why I fucked up in court.” Alex pointed out the obvious. “and it wasn’t like I was going to tell Trevor.” Alex stopped herself after saying too much.  
“Wait,” Olivia broke the embrace they shared to have Alex face her. “Why does he need to know. Does he know?”  
Alex could see the worry in her girlfriend’s face when they were suppose to be relaxing, “Well sort of.”  
“Why?”  
“It wasn’t like I told him on purpose, you remember when I said I shouted out a name that wasn’t his?” Olivia nodded, “I called out your name, and when I slept with Laura…” Alex was blushing from her past bed embarrassments. “I was actually in a three some with him.Laura said I wouldn’t stop talking about you. So he has put two and two together.” Alex place her hands on Olivia’s neck. “I’m sorry.”  
Olivia couldn’t be mad at Trevor knowing with those reasons, “How can I be upset when my name causes you so much pleasure?”  
“You can’t, because you have made look like a fool.” Alex straddled Olivia to lock eyes with her. “And nothing will happen, and we are to have a stress free weekend.”  
Olivia caressed Alex’s cheek. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” Olivia pulled Alex down for a soft kiss.   
********************************************************************************************  
Alex walked into the hotel room in the morning with a cup of coffee to give to the sleeping Olivia. She sat down in the chair near the bed to drink her tea, and watched her sleep. Olivia slowly opened her eyes to see Alex’s glowing self causing Liv to smile at her. “What are you doing?” She reached her arm out to Alex.  
“I was just admiring the view,” Alex sat down on the bed next to Liv, “And hearing you talk in your sleep.”   
“I don’t talk in my sleep,” Liv sat up next to her.  
Alex smirked handed her the cup of coffee, “You do, you were saying, oh Alex, Alex, you’re so sexy.”  
Olivia leaned into Alex, “I didn’t say that.” she denied.  
“You’re right I made it up, but you were stirred a lot. Anything you can share about your dream.”  
“Nothing that I can remember.” She answered the truth. “Thank you for the coffee.”  
“Oh thank you for my slice of heaven last night.” Alex stated. “But I do want to get going soon, explore the town take a nice stroll in the park.”  
Olivia liked the thought of them just taking a stroll in the park, not for a run, just a run. It broke her heart that they couldn’t do it in New York. “Ooh I just I better get ready.” She crawled out of bed.  
They ventured off to the Boston Public Garden. “It’s nice here.” Alex stated, “Who knew Boston would actually be a nice getaway.”  
Olivia took her hand, kissed it, “Well it’s too bad we couldn’t do this in central park.”  
Alex’s thumb brushed her hand. “I know.” She sighed out knowing they have become locked up in their apartments if they want to simply touch each other. Alex tightened the grip of Olivia’s hand by locking their arms. “We could always disclose.”  
“After the Smythe case? We could get in trouble.”   
Alex stopped, “Then no more favors for you. We can conduct each as professional as possible, and if we are professionals…”  
“We are professionals,”Olivia stated, “And I don’t think, we can stop doing favors.”  
“Why, I can easily tell you no.” Alex stepped closer to Liv.  
Liv played with Alex’s hair, “So if you saw me pissed off wanting a warrant for a guy I thought was guilty, knowing you don’t have enough evidence. Would you get me that warrant?”   
Alex thought about the favors she pulled on SVU, and then how many were for Liv. “Of course it’s unethical to get a warrant prematurally.”  
“Why don’t I believe you.” Liv pulled her in for a kiss. “Just like when you ride me to get answers when it isn’t needed, I will still do it.”  
Alex smirked, “But I love riding you.”  
“I bet you do,”Olivia couldn't argue with that statement.“But this still puts us where we are at.”  
“Not central park and behind closed doors.” Alex sighed out resting her head on her Olivia’s forehead.  
“Yeah, but…” Liv proving Alex wrong again, kissing their hands. “We aren’t in New York right now. We don’t have to worry about that.”  
Alex took a step back, “On that note, we should go have lunch with a couple of drinks.”  
**********************************************************************************************  
They return to the hotel after their outing to get ready for dinner. Alex walked out of the bathroom in the bathrobe. She looked at Olivia who was watching TV on the bed. She loved how their day has gone, she finally felt like they were dating. She raised her eyebrow and bit her lip. She slowly crawled on the bed to straddle Liv taking the clicker out of her hand.  
Liv smiled at the beauty in her lap, “I should take my shower.” She suggested.  
Alex didn’t move from Olivia’s lap. She placed her index finger on Liv’s lips, “Shhh.” Alex softly commanded. She took Liv’s t-shirt off. Alex locked eyes with Olivia as she inhaled the smell of Liv from the shirt. She gave Liv a soft smile as she threw the shirt across the room. She ran fingers through the brunette's hair. Her fingertips ran down the back of her neck to her shoulders. Alex pushed the black bra straps off the tan skin. Leaning forward her hands inched down Liv’s back to unclasped the bra.  
Olivia loved the smell of Alex’s shampoo. She pushed Alex’s wet hair to one side to kiss at Alex’s neck. Alex pulled away from Olivia with Liv’s bra in her hands. “But…”  
“Not yet.” She whispered sitting back up throwing the bra. Olivia just stared into Alex’s eyes, to allowed Alex to do what she wants.  
Alex brushed one of her thumbs across Liv’s bottom lip. Her fingers traced down Olivia’s chest. Alex bit her bottom lip as she watched Olivia's nipples become erect. She continued to look into Olivia's eyes, as Olivia began to breathe harder. Alex's fingers we had to circle around Olivia's full breasts. Olivia arched her back forward giving in to Alex touch.”Alex,” she whined out of ecstasy.  
Alex slowly untied her robe to slightly open revealing her pale skin. Olivia’s hands guided the robe off her shoulders. She gently mirrored the touches Alex was giving her. Her hands slide down Alex’s body. Her hand found it’s way in between Alex’s legs. Alex grabbed her hands.  
She shook her head no; biting her bottom lip. Alex enjoyed touching Olivia so sensually. Alex didn't want to have heated sex with Olivia, she wanted to take her time. Olivia was getting a little frustrated not being able to touch Alex, she was, however enjoying what her girlfriend was doing to her. She was able to admire the beauty of Alex. She was able to take in all of Alex. Alex slowly unlock their eyes, finally being able to take the first kiss at the top of Olivia's neck.  
Alex was taking her time gently kissing every inch of Olivia's body. Her tongue lead the kisses making small circles for each kiss. Alex's mouth reached its way to Olivia's breast. Her tongue flick her nipple before her mouth claimed its prize.   
Olivia was allowed to play Alex’s hair, while Alex's fingers continued to trail down her body. She unbuttoned the tight jeans that clung Olivia. Guiding the pants off, causing Liv to lay down on the bed. Alex let go of Liv's nipple to nibble on Liv's thigh. She wasn’t ready to start kissing Olivia’s wet flower. Alex took Olivia’s hands. She rose up to look back into Olivia’s eyes. She pressed her body against Olivia’s. She pressed her knee against Liv’s clit. “You’re so wet.” Moving her leg up and down.  
Olivia smiled at the blonde, being in her grip. “I bet you are too.” She stated lifting her thigh up to Alex.  
“I am.” Alex leaned her head closer to her, brushing her lips against Liv’s.  
Olivia stopped the teasing Alex was doing and pulled her in for a kiss. Their tongues couldn’t get any deeper. Alex began to gently grind on Liv’s knee. Olivia caressed Alex’s body, cupping her breasts. Olivia broke the kiss, to push her hair back, “Can I?” Alex nodded.  
Liv still slowly rocking against Alex. Olivia gently thrusted into Alex, creating a gasp. Alex sat up. Still staring into each other's eyes Olivia kept the intimate pace Alex set for them. Alex took Olivia’s free hand. Alex's hips rocking forward and back on sinking deeper and deeper into Liv’s hand. Olivia loved watching Alex move, but she needed to get closer to her. Liv sat up to kiss Alex’s chest.  
Alex began to cry with each movement Olivia made. They're breathing became heavier and heavier. Olivia kissed her cheek, she softly nibbled at her neck. “Alex,” she sighed. “You are so beautiful.”  
“Olivia, I…” Alex panted out. She placed her hands on Liv's neck to look at her once again. She felt so complete in Olivia's arm. She could get lost in the brown eyes. She dove in for a deep kiss. Her cries were becoming louder. Olivia could Alex’s walls tighten; she change the pace for her last hurdle. “Oh My God.” She panted out in between kisses. “Olivia.” She squeaked as she felt her rush approaching. “Liv.”  
“I know.” The pleasure Liv got from each time Alex cried out her name, would send chills through her back. Alex closed any space between them, as let go of her release. Alex pulled them down as she fell to her back. “You are too perfect.” Olivia smiled now needing to tastes Alex's juice. She began to suck on Alex's nipple again.  
Alex was filling with so many emotions. Her body was numb from ecstasy, “I love you.” Alex sighed.  
Olivia quickly returned eye contact, “I'm sorry?”  
Alex could tell Olivia heard her. “I…” Alex thought she should hide what she said. She actually didn’t care, she loved Olivia and wasn’t ashamed of it, “I said I love you.” She smiled.  
Olivia catching her breath, “Really?” She asked, Alex nodded her head, “I love you too.”  
**************************************************************************************************  
Olivia was finally able to take a shower. Alex got dressed in a sexy red number, that clung to each curve. She curled her hair. She didn’t put the courtroom make on. Olivia stepped out of the bathroom with a classy black dress. She wore gold hoops in her ears. “Wow,” Liv caught the glimpse of Alex as she was putting the shoes on.  
Alex looked up at Olivia with a smirk, “You like?” She asked standing up.   
“Oh yes.” Liv took Alex’s hands.  
“I made sure I could look good for you.” She smiled enjoying to finally dress up with Olivia. She stepped in for a kiss.  
Olivia stepped back, “We have reservations.” Olivia didn’t want to smear the makeup, they just did. “And wearing two different shades of lipsticks.”  
Alex laughed out, “I never thought about it like that. But let’s go we shouldn’t be late.”


	15. Tension

Alex was sitting at her desk, going through her files for the next trial she was due for. She heard the knock on her door. She looked up to see Trevor walking into her office. “Trevor to what do I owe the pleasure?”  
He closed the door. “This isn’t a pleasure talk today Alex,” Trevor stated as he sat down at her chair.  
She took off her glasses, and sighed out, “What’s up?”  
“Michael Grey,”  
“You’re his lawyer?”   
“Yeah I am, and he told me how the interview went.” He started. “You do know the confession won’t be admissible in court.”  
Alex rolled her eyes, “And why are you here.”  
“I am here as a friend, and maybe to try and save your future cases,” Trevor informed still caring for Alex. “Your girl needs to control her partner.”  
Alex knew she could never have that conversation with Olivia, “Detective Stabler is a very professional.” She tried to convince the two of them.  
“This isn’t the first time and won’t be the last time that he loses control.” Trevor explained.   
She also knew there was no way that Olivia would talk to Elliot about his temper. “I’ll talk to him.”  
“Good, I will see you in court later.” Trevor stated getting up. “Do you umm.” he turned back towards Alex, “Perhaps want to go grab a drink after work?”  
Alex hasn’t been out with Trevor in a while, “Sure that will be nice.”  
******************************************************************  
Alex walked into the SVU precinct, to see Olivia away from her desk. “Hey Alex aren’t you suppose to be in court?” Fin questioned.  
Alex sighed out seeing Trevor was right with arrangement. “No Fin, the arrangement was short lived.” She touched Elliot’s shoulder, “I need to talk to you.”  
“Sure, Liv is upstairs having lunch.” Elliot stepping away from his desk. He lead them upstairs to the couch area.   
Olivia smiled at Alex, “Hey, Alex how’s it going.”  
Alex gave Olivia a half smile. She took a couple of fries off of Liv’s plate.”You need to get your anger under control.” She let her thoughts out as she turned to Elliot.  
Olivia stood up from her chair knowing she was going to have to play referee. “Excuse me?” Elliot was shocked with the statement, “My anger is under control.”  
“Really why do I have Trevor Langan defending Michael Grey, calling police brutality and an illegal confession during arrangement?” Alex snapped stepping closer to the defensive detective.  
Liv didn’t know what to do with this, “Now there is no way that Elliot would ever get out an illegal confession.” Liv stated knowing her partner.  
“Olivia!” Alex snapped her anger for Elliot at Olivia. “When I am told that Mr. Grey asked for a lawyer and Elliot continues to talk to him. I seem incompetent in court.”  
Olivia turned to Elliot, “Well did he ask for one?” She questioned him quietly.  
“Yes, but he chose to continue. I’m not an idiot counselor.” Elliot raised his voice to the blonde.  
“By whose choice.”   
“Who’s side are you on?”  
“Mine.” She yelled. “I am trying to close a case and it is hard to do when I am constantly hearing the defendant calling police brutality.”   
“And you believe Grey’s lying piece of crap lawyer.”   
Olivia watched Alex clench her fist; with insult to Trevor, “Then how did Grey get the marks on his body in your custody.”  
“He fell sitting down.” Olivia chuckled at the statement knowing that was a lie.  
Alex gave Liv a hurt look from her laughing with Elliot and hardly saying a thing to back her, “Bull shit.”  
Elliot was a little shocked with the language that came from Alex. “Look it was a clean confession. I did my job, just because you can’t do yours don’t blame me.”  
Alex’s blood always boiled when Elliot or any detective would tell her she didn’t know how to do her job. “And if you were put on a harness instead of an interrogation room. My job might go smoother.”  
“Okay,” Olivia stepped in between the two to stop the arguing. “There is a lot of tension between everyone. Why don’t we take a breather and go for drinks after work.”  
Alex looked at Olivia, who was trying to keep the peace, but didn’t want to be around her or Elliot at the moment. “I can’t I have plans.” She walked away from the detective duo.  
“Oh, okay.” Olivia softly stated watching her walk down the stairs.   
“Trouble in paradise?” El questioned seeing the cold shoulder she was just getting from Alex.   
“There might be,” Liv turned to El,”You need apologize to her.”  
Elliot scoffed, but calming down after Alex left, “No I don’t.”  
“Elliot we all know that he didn’t fall, and I get that, but when this...” Olivia started.  
“If you weren’t fucking the ADA,” Elliot cut Liv off. “You wouldn’t be asking me to apologize.”   
Olivia was slightly offended with how he worded his statement. “But we all have to work together and it would be nice to have everyone get along. Just do a solid for me and pull back your pride for once.”  
Elliot could hear the plea in Olivia’s voice, “Alright, I will the next time I see her.”  
“Thank you.” She said walking down stairs, leaving Elliot with the rest of her lunch.  
********************************************************************************  
Alex walked into Olivia’s apartment after her drinks with Trevor. Liv was in her kitchen washing dishes. “Hey,” She softly greeted the brunette.  
“Hey, how was your plans?”   
Alex saw the plate of food on the counter next to a glass of wine. “It was nice.” She informed as she poured herself a glass of wine. “This is good.” She took a piece of chicken off her plate.  
“What did you do?” She was curious to know where Alex went.  
She took a gulp of her wine. “I had drinks with Trevor.” She admitted.  
Olivia turned away from the sink to look a blonde. “Really?” Olivia questioned.  
“Yeah, he wanted to catch up.” She stated stepping closer to Olivia, “You know we haven’t really had a social life since we have found each other.”   
“I’m sorry I have killed your social life.” Olivia sighed out moving out of the potential embrace.  
“That’s not what I meant.” Alex placed her glass of wine on the counter to follow Olivia into the bedroom. “You know I love being with you. My favorite part of the night is coming here so I can kiss you. Is that what’s really bothering you?” She questioned sitting on the bed.   
Olivia was changing into her sweats, “You went out with Trevor and you didn’t say anything.”   
“First of all I didn’t know I needed your permission,”  
Olivia scoffed rolling her eyes before looking at Alex, “You are free to go out with whoever you want.”  
“Good,”  
“Even if he is your ex.” She said under her breath.   
“Trevor isn't my ex.” Alex quickly answered, "and second of all I just can’t openly call you up. ‘Hey Liv I am going to drinks with Trevor, okay honey I’ll see you for dinner’ Or tell you that when we are at work around our bosses and colleagues.” Alex showed Olivia some hidden tension. “We don’t get to have that kind of relationship.”  
Olivia finally looked at Alex the first time since Alex enter the apartment. “Forget it.” She didn’t really want to start an argument.  
“No, you obviously have a problem with Trevor. Why.”  
“Okay fine.” Liv crossed her arms leaning on the wall. “After the fight between you and Elliot, you leave to have drinks with the person who started the fight.”  
“This has nothing to do with Trevor.”  
“This has everything to do with Trevor. He talked to you about Elliot, and don’t even try to say it only during arrangment. And with his observation you jump at Elliot.”  
“No Olivia. Your partner has an anger problem and I have lost numerous cases because of him. SO Trevor was right to say something.”  
“So your ex tells you to that you should correct something, you jump down our throats instead of coming to us rationally?” Liv questioned wanting to know Alex’s logic.  
“I didn’t want to throw you in the middle of it when it had nothing to do with you.” She confessed getting off the bed to step closer to Olivia.   
“He’s my partner Alex, you’re my girlfriend we all have together, of course I am will be in the middle.” Liv stated the obvious.  
“Well it’s good I didn’t asked you for help, because you just stood there.”  
“I didn't just stand there.”   
“Oh yeah that's right. You sided with Elliot when you know I'm right.”  
Olivia stepped closer to Alex, “You both had very valid points, but I also didn’t take anyone’s side.”  
“So you’re fine with way Elliot treats the perps.” Alex asked never actually knowing that answer.  
“Just because I don't act on it doesn't mean I don't want to it at times.”  
“Do I have to worry about you too?” Alex objected.   
“Alex,” Olivia down at the floor trying to find the right words, “when you see the scene photo and the victim terrified, are you telling me you don't want to hit the son of a bitch?”   
“No, I rather do my job and have him sit in a cell.” Alex answered as if she was in a press conference and not wanting to admit that Elliot has justified feelings.   
Olivia knew that she was about to say something stupid, “I think you better go.” She informed not wanting to do something irrational to Alex.  
Alex was a little shocked that they with the statement. “You’re right,” She quietly knowing they were crossing lines, in their first personal fight. “I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess.”   
Olivia could see the pain Alex’s eyes, “Al, I’m sorry, I don’t...”  
“Don’t be, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She kissed Liv’s hand before leaving the bedroom.


	16. Apologies

Alex was in the precinct for a lineup that Fin and Munch was working on. She walked out of the room to see Elliot. “Alex, I’m sorry about our screaming match yesterday I was out of line.”  
Alex looked at Olivia, who was just doing paper work.“No, Elliot I shouldn’t just jump down your throat like I did. I can’t change who you are and wouldn’t want to.” She looked at Elliot.  
Elliot put his hand out to shake her hand. “I am starving would you like to go grab lunch?” He questioned.  
“Yeah I don’t have court for an hour,”   
“Great where are we going?” Munch asked.  
“I don’t know, Olivia what are you in the mood for?” Alex asked the brunette who hasn’t spoken a word to her.  
“Oh I’m not hungry.” She replied still not wanting to talk to Alex about their spat from the previous night.  
Alex felt a knife go through her heart from Olivia’s coldness. “Oh okay I guess we will go without you.”  
“Yeah, have fun. I’m gonna catch up on my paperwork.” She didn’t look away from the computer until she heard the four of them to leave.  
***********************************  
Abbie was over Alex’s apartment that night. They were sharing a bottle of wine and pizza. Alex was in her lounge pants and cami, “I just don’t get why she is being difficult.” Alex ranted about the fight and Olivia’s actions that bothered her.  
“Is she really being difficult one?” Abbie questioned trying to play devil's advocate.  
“You think I was in the wrong?” Alex questioned taking a sip of the wine. “She is the one who has a problem with Trevor.” Alex stated refusing to see her own ways.  
Abbie took a deep breath, “Okay she wouldn’t be human to have a problem with Trevor. Wouldn’t you have a problem if she hung out with one of her exes?”  
Alex slammed her hand on the couch, “He isn’t….”  
Abbie placed her finger up to stop Alex. “He is you dated in college.” She took a sip of wine, “And besides that you two have a unique relationship, he knows you better than most, and you used to share your bed with him a lot.”  
Alex scoffed with what Abbie said, “You think she would have self doubts?” She realizing what Olivia was saying after hearing from someone else.  
“If my girlfriend told that they were had drinks with my Ex after it had happen, I would be hurt.” Abbie stated the truth. “And for the other fight between you and Elliot, you were at work, it would be weird for her not to take her partner's side.”  
She sunk back into the couch knowing she was being just as stubborn as Olivia, “Damn it. Do you think I was wrong?”  
Abbie replied in her twang, “I think you know that answer.”   
She took a gulp of her wine, “Now how to apologize first.”  
“I’m sure your stubborn mind can figure it out.”  
*******************************************  
Alex walked into Olivia’s apartment with a cup of coffee and a cup of tea. She moved through the apartment so quietly to see Olivia asleep on the couch. She loved seeing Liv asleep so peacefully. She placed Liv’s cup of coffee on the table for her to kneel in front of her. She softly kissed Olivia’s lips.  
“Mmm Al,” Olivia sighed out not opening her eyes, from the lack of sleep she had the previous night.  
“I’m sorry.” She whispered.  
“Come here.” Liv reached out of her hand to take Alex’s, “I’m sorry too.”  
Alex adjusted herself to lie next to Olivia. She stared at the sleeping Olivia. Two days without being in Liv’s arms was drove her crazy. They both inhaled their smells, Alex played with Olivia’s hair. “I’m sorry I took out my frustration from Elliot on you.” She decided to be the bigger person.   
“I have become to the conclusion, I will become the middle person between you two even if I don’t say anything.” Olivia still wanting to keep her eyes close.   
“I will learn to keep Elliot problems that I have, with him.” Alex knew that it should be that way, “But I get why you were upset with me on the Trevor thing.” She started to explain their fight.  
Olivia’s eyes finally met Alex’s eyes. “You do?” She locked her leg around Alex’s leg.  
“I’m sorry I acted like a bitch. I know you won’t ever try to control me. And you seem like you aren’t a jealous girlfriend.” Her smile from her little joke caused Olivia to smile.   
“Alexandra,” She needed to use Alex’s full name to show she means business. “I don’t care what you do with your life, if you want to go partying out Abbie all night without me that’s perfectly fine. Or whatever, but when you don’t answer a question, it feels like we are having problems or hiding something. And when you said you were with Trevor....” Olivia stopped herself with the thoughts of self doubts.  
Alex wanted to hear Olivia finish her sentence. “What?” she softly questioned.  
“It’s nothing.” Olivia shook her head.  
“Can you please tell me?”  
“If you are hiding your outings with Trevor, am I good enough? Are you wanting to be with him…”   
Alex finally heard Olivia’s feeling and didn't want to have finish. Alex's finger touched Liv’s lips. “I want you. I promise that Trevor and I are just friends. I'm sorry if you have felt that way. I'm not used to telling people what I am doing, and you have every right to ask what I doing.”  
Liv ran her fingers through Alex's hair. “I'm sorry I got hot headed over that. But I just want you to be honest with me.” She smirked, loving being close with the blue eyes. “and if you are missing the appendage that Langan has, would you let me know?” Olivia curious over Alex's desires.  
Alex watched Liv’s lips move. She moved head closer to Liv’s “You already drive me crazier than any man has ever come close to. Why do you think about I would ever want anything else?” Alex kissed Olivia. Alex did think about a toy being in the bedroom would be nice but never would mention it.“But I wouldn’t be opposed to have us try a new thing.” She smiled biting her bottom lip.  
Olivia enjoyed how honest they were being to each other, “Than let’s go get one.”   
Alex smiled at Olivia being understanding, “Really?”   
“Yeah, if that’s what you want let’s do it.”  
“Have you ever used one?” Alex questioned Liv.  
“Nope, but we’ll be trying new things right.”  
Alex’s heart melted, “Have I ever told that I love you.”  
“Maybe once or twice.” Liv pulled Alex in for a passionate kiss.  
Alex adjusted herself under Liv. Liv sucked her bottom lip, to moved nibble on her neck. “Let's try not fight again.”


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia and Alex arrived to the store. Olivia was proud that she has never used a toy in the bedroom. "Are you sure you want to go in there. What if someone sees us? Is this really the place we want to get caught?"

Alex looked at Liv trying her best not to touch her concerned girlfriend, "Come on it will be fine." Alex walked into the store. "Friends can go into these kind of stores."

Olivia slowly followed Alex into the store. She walked into the sex store, she has been in her fair share of sex stores during investigations. This will be the first time she will buy something. She followed Alex down the porn aisle. She picked one up to see the back of it. "I can't imagine how anyone would want to own one of these."

Alex stood next Liv, and took the video out of her hand, "You are such a prude. Some of these are actually hot."

Olivia shocked to hear the words that came out of Alex's voice, "Are you saying you get turned on by," Liv picked up another video. "A muscular teacher with two school girls learning how take advantage of the penis." She judged the video.

"Well not this one," She took the movie out of her hand. "are you are telling you have never been turned on with a porno, Olivia Benson?"

"I have to see videos at work that I rather not see, I don't want to go home to watch them." Liv explained.

Alex smirked, "That's not what I asked."

"I've seen them but I have never been turned on by them." She looked at Alex. Alex gave her a look of questioning her statement. "It's not real, and it's degrading for women."

"Okay, fine." Alex looking to appease her feminist girlfriend, and put both videos down. "We won't get one, but we could really have fun with one." She walked to the toy section. "Now what do we want to get." Alex trying to keep an open mind even though she knew what they were there for.

"Well pick one out you want." Liv was curious to what type of toy Alex wanted for them to use in the bedroom.

Alex wrapped her arm around Liv's shoulder. "Umm it's not just about me. We are here to please each other." She stated as she rose her brow finding a leather harness she picked up. "Here we go." She bit her lip locking her eyes with Liv. "We are using this."

"Who is using this?" Olivia questioned not being able to imagine Alex using it on her.

"Of course you are but I wouldn't mind using it on you."

"Are you sure this is what you really want?" Liv asked.

Alex rolled her eyes to face her love. "Olivia I'm gonna tell what is happen because we are here." Alex stepped closer to Liv. "You are gonna put this on tonight and fuck my brains out." She spoke softly putting the harness into Liv's hands.

Olivia's heart raced with seeing Alex dominance towards her. She had use all her power to not pull in Alex for a kiss. She smiled, "Done," Olivia could only answer to Alex. "You win. Let's go pick out your attachment."

"I thought you would see it my way." She scrunched her nose walking towards the vibrators.  
***********************************************************************************************

The girls arrived at Alex's apartment. Alex snuck off into the bedroom for Olivia to compose herself to get ready. Olivia quickly took two shots of tequila after putting the strap on underneath her pants. She brought two glasses of wine into the bedroom where Alex was waiting for Olivia. She entered the room to hear the soft music playing, smelling the scent of vanilla from the candles Alex lit. The highlight of the room was Alex laying in the middle of the wearing soft pink lingerie. Olivia knew that she could always love Alex. "What's all of this."

"I know you don't really want to do this." She crawled to the edge of the bed to take the glass. "And I want to thank you and make you as comfortable as possible." She sipped the glass of wine, before placing it on her night stand. She gained eye contact with Liv. She placed Liv's glass on the night stand. Locking their hands together Alex kiss Liv's hands, sucking on one finger.

Alex right there reminded Olivia why she offered this to Alex. "I'm sorry…."

Alex quickly brushed her lips against Olivia's, "Shh, don't apologise. I just want you to relax." She undid Olivia's pants. She slid her hand down Olivia's pants to feel the silicone piece between her legs. Her eyes widen shock that Olivia put their new toy on already. "It feels like you are feeling up to this." She smirked nudging her nose against Olivia's.

"I will always be ready for you." She sighed out as she began unbuttoning her own shirt.

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, pulling them closer together. "I am so happy to hear that." She pulled onto the bed, as Alex threw Olivia's shirt off. She began a passionate kiss. Alex pushed Liv's pants off to wrap her legs around Olivia's legs. Alex ran her hands up and down Olivia's body. She cupped Olivia's buttocks pressing the bulge against her, by holding on the straps. "I want it." Alex softly commanded Liv.

Liv looked at Alex, "Aren't you excited?" She questioned not ready to stop their foreplay. Her hand trailed down Alex underwear. She interested her middle finger, "You're so tight, are you sure you can handle him." She smirked trying to play along, as she began to move her finger in and out of Alex.

Alex sighed, "But I want more."

"Not so fast my love." She commanded the lustful blonde. She chuckled as Alex cried out when she inserted another finger into Alex. Liv began to kiss down Alex's body opening the soft lingerie top.

Olivia was kissing all over Alex's stomach. Olivia began rocking Alex's hips with her fingers. "Liv," Alex squeaked, "Please." She plead.

"Okay," She sighed kneeling up. She quickly ripped the thong off Alex. "Are you wet enough?" Olivia cocked her brow knowing Alex could always get wetter.

Alex bit her bottom lip, and moved her hand down her body, "In my night stand."

Olivia reached into Alex's nightstand to see the strawberry lubricant. She looked at the bottle, "Of course you would have this flavor." She tossed it down to Alex.

Alex slowly moved up toward Olivia, "I know what I like." She smiled preparing the vibrating shaft between Olivia's legs. She wrapped arms around Olivia pulling them closer as she threw the bottle, "But I love you." She smiled. "Now please."

Their eyes were locked; Olivia finally gave into the plea. She pinned the blonde to the bed. Holding the appendage she thrusted it into Alex. Alex cried out digging her nails into Olivia's back. Olivia began a lip-lock as she began to gently move in and out of Alex.

Alex wasn't wanting the speed Olivia was doing. She rolled them over. She broke the kiss to sit up. Alex began to rock her hips faster and harder to the pace she wanted. She unclasped the front of Liv's bra, to massage her breast. "You're so damn beautiful." Alex smiled.

Olivia got chills from Alex touch. She sighed out a smile thinking about the charge Alex taking tonight. She was completely turned on with the sight of Alex grinding on her. Olivia placed her hands on Alex's hips, and raised her knees. She stopped Alex's movement as she began quickly pulling the toy in and out of Alex. Alex smiled finally getting the reaction she wanted Olivia to give her. She was getting hot in the room she threw her top off as she laid her back against Liv's knees. Olivia's hand crawled up Alex's chested to take in Alex. Her thumb on the hand stroked Alex's clit.

"Liv," She cried out. She was happy that they were finally in sync with each other. Liv sat up, and her mouth claiming Alex's perky nipple. Alex held her tight, intensely panting.

Olivia looked up into Alex's eyes after releasing her nipple. She grabbed the back of Alex's shoulders. Olivia was causing Alex to bounce up and down on her as Alex was vigorously rubbing herself against the edge of the strap on. Alex's cries were becoming uncontrollable. Olivia tongue dove into Alex's mouth needing to taste her.

"I'm… gonna" Alex moaned to Olivia in between breaths.

Olivia could tell Alex's climax was approaching with the change in Alex's sounds. "Do it… for me." She stated as she sped up the vibrations to queue Alex. Alex staring into Olivia's eyes screaming out brushing her nails down Olivia's chest. With both hands, Olivia caught Alex. Olivia not ready let Alex go placed her on her back. "Did you like that?"

Alex brushed her girlfriend's back. She was grateful that Olivia broke out of her shell for her, "That was great but you are better." She admitted.

Olivia smirked knowing that statement was true, "Well I'm liking this," she admit it. "And I'm not done tonight."

Alex smiled that the toy wasn't sworn off. "I want it all." She kissed her nose.

Olivia began quickly moving her hips to thrust in and out of Alex. Alex kissed Olivia to control her cries. Olivia didn't want to kiss Alex's lips; began to nuzzle on Alex's neck. Alex sensitivity became heighten after the first orgasm. Olivia gained the control of the speed. Alex was screaming out as she threw her head back; clawing the side of her bed. She was falling in love with animal Olivia was being and returned her nails to Liv's back. Her lip began quivering as gave another loud cry in Liv's ear. Olivia smirked as Alex was trying to compose herself, but the trembling pale body came apparent that she couldn't. Alex took all her energy to buckled the harness from Liv.

"I thought you wanted this?" She asked the blonde. The brunette was happy to be free.

"I do," She was still trying to catch her breath. "I rather have you." She took the toy out her bringing Liv's hand back to its rightful place.

"I love you." Olivia smiled preferring to feel all of Alex. She curled her fingers to feel Alex's soaked G-spot. "All of you." She locked lips with her girlfriend. "Are you ready to come again." Alex rolling her eyes not being able to speak nodded to her.  
***************************************************************************************************************

Alex laying down with head on the pillow exhausted. Olivia propped herself on her elbow stroking her fingers up and down Alex's naked body. They were gazing at each other. "How are you feeling?" Liv asked. "Do you still have your brains?" She leant in for a kiss.

Alex couldn't handle a make out session. She turned her cheek, "Incredible, I think I might have some." Alex smiled. "But I guess I got what I asked for thank you."

"You're welcome anything for you."

Alex loved the relationship she had with Olivia. She didn't know how much she would love being in a committed relationship. "That means a lot."

"So, are you satisfied this?" She needed to know Alex thoughts.

"I am completely satisfied, I now know I broke you out of your prude shell. And you are all I need, unless you want to use it again." She smiled.

"Well I guess we can break him out every once and awhile. He isn't so bad." Olivia smiled.

"I'm glad," Alex smiled to kiss Olivia before laying her down. Alex rested her head on Olivia's chest. "I love you."


	18. Decisions

Olivia woke up in her bed, to the sound of water running. “Why are you up so early?” Olivia placed one of her pillows over her eyes to block the bathroom water.  
Alex was brushing her teeth as she looked at Olivia. She smiled at her girlfriend still not wanting to get up in the mornings. She made her way to the comfortable bed. “Because I feel like I need to go for a run this morning.” Olivia grunted through the pillow, “I was hoping you would join me.”  
Olivia pushed the pillow off her face to look at her favorite blue eyes. “Why would I want to run when it’s comfortable in bed.” She reaching out for Alex’s hand.  
Alex leaned forward to play with Olivia’s soft short hair. “And that’s why I’m going, I don’t want to get out of shape.”  
Olivia smirked, “I thought we were doing a pretty good job at cardio.”  
“I have a marathon to run soon, and we haven’t ran together in a while. Because we want to stay in bed and make love.” Alex hovered her lips over Liv’s.  
Olivia did enjoy her runs with Alex, “But I love, loving you.”  
“Come running with me.” Alex whispered against Olivia's lips.  
Liv played with Alex's ponytail. “Okay.”  
Alex finished the good morning kiss, “Thank you.”  
Olivia rose from the sheets. Alex admire the brunette stretching from her slumber. “You are still insane to think that 6am is okay to wake up.” She scoffed looking at the clock, and making her way to the bathroom.  
Alex walked to the bureau to open the drawer she has claimed. “You know you love doing it.”   
“But we’re off today we should be sleeping in.” She whined.   
“It’s nice to get sweaty while it’s cool.” She got changed into her jogging outfit she kept at Liv’s apartment. “Hey, do you… umm... want to catch a matinee today.”  
Olivia sip out her toothpaste, “Do you want to invite Abbie or El?”  
Alex walked to the edge of the door, “No, I want to go with just you.” Olivia gave Alex a surprised look. “What?”   
Olivia stepped closer, holding her hand. “Nothing.” Olivia liked that Alex is wanting to do the outing.  
“‘Friends’ can just go to the movies.”Alex defended her idea.  
“Ok, then let’s go to a show,” Olivia smiled. “We better get sweaty.”  
*************************************************************  
Olivia enjoyed the run Alex convinced her to go on. They had brunch at their normal restaurant, before getting changed for the movies.  
“Do you have an idea of what you want to see?” Olivia asked Alex as they stood in line at the theater.   
“I want to watch Moulin Rouge.” Alex answered.  
“A musical really?” Olivia questioned.  
Alex wasn’t happy with the tone Olivia gave her, “Fine then what do you want to watch?”   
“Easy Tomb Raider.” Olivia stated.  
“And how is that better than my movie?” She wasn’t happy was disagreeing on the movie.  
“Because we have Angelina Jolie is a gorgeous badass woman with guns in a movie with action.” Olivia stated knowing that she rather see that. “And yours is a romantic musical.”  
“But don’t you just want to escape from action packed life into a nice movie filled with romance.” Alex’s blue eyes smiled at Olivia’s brown eyes.  
“Because I don’t need to escape to find romance.” Olivia looked away from Alex to prevent her to kiss her or play with her hair. “So what do you want to watch Shrek or something if you don’t want watch Tomb Raider.” Olivia was enjoying to poke at Alex’s nerves.  
“Yeah, because that’s what I want to watch, a children’s movie.”  
They stepped up to the window, “Hi, what can I do for you?”  
Alex looked at Olivia to make the decision. “Two for Moulin Rouge please.”  
Alex was shocked with the choice. She placed her hand over Olivia’s hand and kissed Liv’s cheek. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome, let’s go.” Olivia received her change and the tickets.   
They walked into the theater to get concessions. “Do you want to splurge for some twizzlers?” Alex smiled as they waited in the long line.  
“Sure I see the twizzlers with snow caps.” Olivia agreed on the junk food.  
“Okay we are gonna need to schedule a work out tonight, to burn off all this crap we are about to eat.” Alex cocked her eyebrow at Liv.  
Olivia smirked, “I can’t work out tonight, since I was woken up early today.”  
“That’s too bad…”  
“Alexandra,” an older voice greeted.  
Alex was afraid to look behind her, knowing the owner of the voice. “Lena, hey what are you doing here?” She took a step away from Olivia.  
“I am taking the kids to see Shrek.” Lena Petrovsky stated. “Detective Benson.” She acknowledged Olivia.  
“Is Uncle Bill here too?” She didn’t really want to know the answer to that.  
“Yes, he is coming.” Lena stared at Liv. “What did you girls decide on.” She returned the conversation to Alex.   
“We are going to see....” Olivia started.  
“Tomb Raider, never could resist a female empowerment role.” Alex informed the woman who has watched her grow up since a teenager.  
“I’m gonna get the snacks, what kind of drink do you want?” Olivia felt she wasn’t wanted in the conversation.  
“Okay, diet please thank you.”   
Lena touched Alex’s arm, “Have you told Lewin?” She caught Alex at a loss of words. “I know what I saw Alexandra.”  
“No,”  
“You are a sharp young ADA, top of your class and doing extremely well being in Special Victims. You have a great political path or a path to be the DA. You aren’t going to screw that up with being in a relationship with a detective.” Lena was giving Alex another lecture that she has heard numerous times. “What about your parents?”  
Alex quickly looked at Lena, “They don’t know anything right now.” She needed her surrogate aunt to stop prying.  
“Then just disclose and you’ll be fine.”  
“Yeah to sort through appeals, that’s a great path.” Alex snapped back knowing that she doesn’t want to do appeals.  
“Then stop seeing her, because you don’t want the wrong person to see you kissing her.” She advised Alex. “What’s more important your career or her?”  
Alex fought back her tears as her heart sank, hearing someone else telling her that has been in the back of her mind for months. “I can’t answer that.”  
“Hey kiddo,” Her uncle patted her on the back.  
“Uncle Bill how have you been.”  
“Fantastic, I went golfing with your dad last week he is looking good.” He smiled.  
Olivia returned to Alex with the snacks. Alex took some of the pressure off her hands. “Uncle Bill this my friend Detective Olivia Benson.” Alex introduce.  
“Nice to meet you. Alex the movie starts in about five minutes.” Olivia tried get Alex out of the conversation.   
“Yes, I’ll see you later.” Alex walked with Olivia to their theater.  
Olivia could see Alex’s expression on her face wasn’t good. It was an over thinking Alex. “Are you okay?”   
“Yeah,” She smiled at Olivia even though her heart was ripping. “You are gonna have gonna have I promise.” She informed Liv opening the door for her.  
***********************************************************  
Olivia and Alex arrived to Alex’s place after the movie. Olivia didn’t like the cold shoulder she was getting from Alex since they ran into Petrovsky. Alex sat down on her couch resting her back on the arm rest. Olivia sat down next to her with two glasses of water. Alex examined Olivia.  
“You never told me that Petrovsky is your aunt.” Olivia tried to figure out what bothering Alex.   
Alex chuckled, “Well she isn’t really my aunt, she married my father’s childhood friend.” Alex quickly explained. “That’s why she is always tough on me in court. She wants to make an example out of me.” She grabbed Olivia’s hand.  
“That’s nice.” Olivia watched their hands intertwine. Her thumb brushed Alex’s outerpalm. “So,” Olivia didn’t know how to questioned her girlfriend who was holding back her emotions. “What did she say to rattle you?”  
“Nothing.” She blushed as she pulled her hand back.   
“You know you are really bad at lying.” Olivia stated not enjoying Alex not being forthcoming. “What’s wrong?”  
Alex stood up and started to pace, “She… she saw me kiss you at the theater.”  
“Oh,” Olivia sat up straight to listening Alex’s worries. “Do you think she is gonna tell?”  
Alex couldn’t stop pacing, “No,even if she wanted to tell, Bill wouldn’t be pleased.” Alex knew that she had a special place in her uncle’s heart.  
“Then what’s wrong?”   
“Because I didn’t think.” Alex didn’t like not having a plan, “I wasn’t thinking that it was okay to go on a casual date with you. I let my emotions get the best of me causing me not to think before I kissed you.”   
Olivia wasn’t liking Alex critical mind speak about herself. She stood up to stop the pacing. “You are allowed to have blank out days. It’s called being human.”  
“Yes, but me not thinking we could have caught by someone else.” She repeated Lena.   
Olivia placed her hands on Alex’s arms, “Maybe, we should finally disclose to Cragen and Donnelly.” Olivia stated knowing she has been ready to go public for a while.  
Alex’s ears perked up with Olivia saying that statement. Alex has been craving to be open with Olivia, and tired of being in the closet with her. She wants everyday to feel like Boston. “I want to.” Alex stopped herself.  
Olivia was shocked with the lack of response, “But?”  
“We both don’t want leave Special Victims.” She responded.  
Olivia knew Alex was right, she loves Special victims and was meant to do it, “I will put in my papers tomorrow.” She cleared her throat to say that.  
Alex’s heart broke as her eyes met Olivia’s eyes. “I can’t ask that of you. You love that unit and your partnership with Elliot is an amazing bond.” Alex handing the facts Olivia already knows.  
“I can handle a change.” Olivia laughed off the offer holding Alex’s hands.  
“Olivia.” Alex sighed out, “I don’t want you transfer out of that unit. That is your home.”  
Olivia was relieved that Alex wasn’t wanting to see leave the unit. “So… what are you wanting to do?” Olivia questioned not liking the pressure they are putting on each other.  
“I suppose appeals won’t be that bad.”  
Olivia didn’t like the sound of her career motivated girlfriend taking a step back. “Alex you can’t do that.” She responded the same way Alex did.  
Alex wasn’t happy with their options, “Says who?”  
Olivia smirked with Alex defense, “Says you, says the woman who said she wants to be DA during our first brunch.” Alex took a step back from Olivia to have her hands cover her face. “We can just continue to behind closed doors.” Olivia hated that idea.  
Alex hated being in the closet with Olivia. She has found someone that is her equal in everything. She wants everyone to know she found her perfect match, “No, I don’t want to continue being with you as a secret, where only two people in my life know about you.”  
Olivia was slightly floored with Alex’s response. “Alex we can’t have it both ways. We have to chose something.”  
Alex fought back the tears from the thought that crossed her mind. “I don’t want to see you anymore.” Alex removed her hands to look at Olivia, as the thought came out of her mouth.  
“Excuse me?” Olivia’s heart and jaw dropped.   
Alex couldn’t believe what she just told her lover and bestfriend. “We shouldn’t be holding each other back.” She was accepting her statement. “To think we could have this almighty secret relationship was a mistake.”  
Liv watched Alex start to shake from her words. She looked into the watery blue eyes. “You’re joking right?” Olivia was filled with many different emotions towards Alex. She wasn’t gonna cry for Alex if it is true.   
Alex could see the moment she broke up with Trevor. “No.” This moment was hurting a lot harder the Trevor break up. She looked down at the ground. She took all of her power to tell Olivia “My career will always be first.” Alex tried to hold Olivia’s hands. But Liv wouldn’t let Alex touch her, “And I care about you too much for change yours.” She returned her eyes to Liv.  
“It’s not your choice to make.”  
“You’re right but I don’t want you holding that against me when you don’t like it.” Alex truthfully stated.  
Olivia shaking her head not knowing what to say, with the abrupt change of heart. “I know you don’t mean that,” Olivia took a deep breath in and out, “But if you think this is the best choice for us you are lying to me and you.”   
“Liv,” Alex softly uttered.  
“No you don’t get to call me that.” Olivia cut Alex off. Olivia wasn’t going fight for Alex since she suddenly wanted out of their relationship after being a scared. She wasn’t call her any names or tell her to go to hell. “Have a good life. I hope getting to the top is worth it.” Olivia walked out of the apartment.  
Alex was screaming on the inside not knowing what she did. She watched the love of her life walk out of her life. She was paralyzed as she wanted to take back everything she just said. She wanted to stop Olivia from leaving. Once Olivia shut the door, Alex covered her mouth. She fell with her heart and stomach. Tears finally streamed down her face.  
Olivia rested her head on Alex’s door. She deeply exhaled needing a moment to compose herself. She wiped the tear that escaped on to her cheek. Her heart broke even more from Alex’s sobs coming inside.


	19. AfterMath

Olivia hit the alarm clock that went off the next morning. She rolled over to see the picture of them they took in Boston. She held the picture to think about the memories they had in Boston. The fact they said ‘I love you’. Olivia never opened up that easily to people and she could clearly see why. The alarm clock went off again, she threw the picture onto the bed.   
Olivia took a pretty quick shower to help clear her mind from what happened. She got out of the shower to brush her teeth. She looked down at her toothbrush to see Alex’s toothbrush next to hers. Olivia’s heart began to fall again as noticed her sink with Alex’s toiletries. She couldn’t believe the previous day Olivia was basically living with Alex. They were happy together. Now Olivia has a bunch of things that need to go into a box. She slid down on the floor to cry once again. Olivia didn’t fight her tears, she let them go.   
She was pissed at Alex, for not talking to her about the thought of her breaking up with her. She was heartbroken that Alex felt that was the best solution for them. She knew they needed to figure out what they were going to do eventually. Olivia thought about hearing Alex crying as she left the apartment knowing that Alex didn’t want to break up with her. She knew that Alex completed her, and she hoped vice versa.  
Olivia’s phone went off. She walked to her phone to answer Eliiot. She took a deep breath, “Hello.” She quickly stated.  
“Hey I’m going to Dunkin. Do you want anything?” Elliot asked.  
She continued to take a deep breath, “No, I’m good. I’ll see you in a few.” She hung up the phone to try to compose herself again. She couldn’t linger in her room anymore without thinking about Alex.  
Elliot watched Olivia arrived to the squad room a little late. “Are you alright?” He questioned his partner.  
“Yeah,” she sighed out, “Why?”  
He examined her puffy eyes, “Because you look like hell.”  
Olivia scoffed out a smile as she fought her tears again, “I really don't want to talk about.” she sat down in chair.   
“Are you sure? It might help whatever is going on.” Elliot knew Olivia wasn't right.  
“Elliot, I am doing what I can to be here. So please drop it.” Liv plead to her partner.   
“Well, I’m here.” He tried to comforted the distraught and closed off Olivia.  
“Um no you two aren’t. You are suppose to be in court.” Cragen commanded.  
Olivia forgot about court appearance she was suppose to make, “We were just leaving.” She smiled to captain Cragen.  
*********************************************************************  
Alex was in front of the courthouse getting a coffee. She needed to keep herself awake. “Can we talk about one of the best dates happened this weekend.” Alex heard her favorite southern twang behind her.  
Alex turned to Abbie to give a warm greeting. “Yeah, how was this mystery date.”  
Abbie saw the bags under Alex’s eyes and the lack of make up, and the odd cup of coffee. “What happen?” Abbie didn’t try to sugar coat the question.  
“I am an idiot that’s what happen.” Alex informed still totally regretting what she did.   
“Well we know that sometimes.” She chuckled trying to lighten the mood. “What did you do?”  
“I broke up with her last night.” She sighed out the distaste in her mouth.  
Abbie’s jaw dropped, “Well I didn’t expect that coming. Why.”  
Alex couldn’t answer the question. Her heart and body still say it was the wrong choice. “Because it was the right thing to do.”   
“For who?” Abbie not believing They entered the courthouse, as they saw Elliot and Olivia in the corridor.   
“I don’t know.”  
“Hey counselors.” Elliot greeted with a smile. “Abbie it’s been a while.”  
“Too long,” She smiled. She didn’t want to be apart of this awkward encounter. “Well good luck in court. Alex drinks tonight?” She offered to keep her mind off of things.  
“Yeah, that will be great.” Alex turned to Elliot and Olivia. “Well detectives, are you ready?” She avoided eye contact with Olivia.  
Olivia could see Alex’s night was just as crappy as hers. She wanted to comfort the sad eyes, but it wasn’t her fault. “Are you ready?” She sassed, knowing if Alex isn’t focused she doesn’t do well in court.  
Alex finally shot a look at Olivia. She wasn’t happy that Olivia called her out, even though she deserved it. She now noticed the pain behind Olivia’s expression. “I am completely ready to take on this case Detective Benson.” She snapped.  
Olivia rather have anger towards Alex than suffer with a broken heart. “I was making sure, all I want you to do is win.” She smirked.  
Their eyes were finally locked. “I appreciate your concern, but I know how to do my job.”  
Elliot looked at the girls. He could see the tension feeding off each other. “Okay,” He spoke before Olivia could respond. “what time does this start.” He stepped in between them to face Alex.  
Alex looked at her watch, “In about ten minutes, shall we?”   
“We will be right there.” Elliot stated to Alex. She looked at Elliot and then Olivia. They watched her step onto the elevator. Elliot turned Olivia. “Okay you might want to talk about last night, but you need to cool in court.”  
Olivia looked Elliot, “El I’m fine and I’m a professional.”


	20. Not Your Booty Call

Olivia smiled walking into the precinct. “Okay Smith has been booked.” She high fived Elliot.  
“Fantastic, I’m starving anyone want to grab a beer and a burger?” Elliot announced at eight oclock.   
“We are down for some good food.” Fin stated making plans for Munch. “Liv?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yo captain,” Fin called out as Cragen, Huang, and Cabot walked out of their office. “Wanna grab a burger or plans.”  
Alex heard the pair standing next to her replied with a yes, She saw Olivia standing across the room. “Sure let’s go.”  
“Alright.” Elliot clapped his hand standing up needing the food his mind is on.  
The bar was hard for Alex and Olivia; having burgers at McMullans with the squad. They used to go there all the time and it was their first outing. They used to always sit next each other and now they are across the table from each other. Olivia now would rather be one of the boys over having boring small talk with Alex. They both couldn’t imagine how a month could change a situation. Seeing Olivia smile made Alex’s gut wrench. She missed that smiled, she threw back a couple shots on top of the beer she was drinking.   
*************************************************************************  
Olivia and Elliot walked out with the stumbling Alex. “I'm taking you home.” Olivia looked at her former lover.   
“No, I can handle myself thank you.” She smiled.   
Olivia wanted to tell her okay take care of yourself but she knew couldn't let her go while inebriated, out of good conscience. “Alex I really think I should help you home.”   
“I can drive you two home. I have the car.” Elliot suggested.  
Alex turned to Elliot, “Elliot I appreciate the offer but i rather walk. And apparently,” she wrapped her arm around Olivia, “Olivia wants to be a hero so let her walk me home.”  
Elliot looked at Olivia and to Alex back to Olivia. She gave him a nod, “Okay call me when you get home.” Elliot was a little worried at the situation.  
“Yeah, I will.” Olivia replied. She turned to the blonde, “Shall we?”  
“If you want.” Alex began walking towards her apartment.   
Olivia watched Alex walking; she took a deep breath as she was alone with Alex. They haven't been in alone for a couple of weeks. She knew she needed to be civil with Alex.   
“Are we just gonna walk in silence?” Alex started walking backwards to finally look at Olivia.  
Olivia looked at the blonde. The small smile Alex gave her cause a smile. A smile from thinking why she fell for Alex in the first place and knowing she would always love those blue eyes. “Okay what would you like to talk about?” She asked.  
“Puppies.”  
“You want to talk about puppies?” Olivia questioned in a judgemental tone.  
Alex couldn’t bite her tongue with Olivia, “No but I rather talk about furry creatures than to hear how much you hate me.”  
“I could never hate you.” Olivia softly spoke.  
“Then why can’t we talk to each other normally.” Alex replied feeling guilty about what she did.  
Olivia didn’t want to have a feelings conversation since they were drinking. “I don’t know if I can answer that.”   
“Really? You don’t want to tell me how much of a horrible person I am for breaking up with you?” She was trying to get Olivia to talk to her about the break up.  
Olivia could feel her heart breaking again as Alex fishes for answers. “You're not a horrible person.” She quickly replied.  
Alex could see Olivia didn't want to start an argument, “Okay I get it.”   
****************************************************  
They walked upstairs to Alex apartment. Alex threw her blazer and shoes off once she entered the apartment. “I'm thirsty, do you want something?” She asked the quiet detective. Alex walked into the kitchen as she was unbuttoning her blouse to get comfortable and ready for bed.   
Olivia was conflicted about being in the apartment she loved the apartment the smell was amazing and familiar, however her heart reminded her that it's where it was broken. Olivia played with her keyring to take off Alex’s key. She placed the key on the counter. Alex turned to her handing her the sparkling water she kept in the place. Olivia tried to look away from the nearly naked pale torso that she missed. “Thank you.”  
“Well it's yours so there is no need to thank me.” Alex chugged her water as she took a step towards Olivia. “But thank you for being kind enough to take me home. You are too good for anyone.” Alex confessed loving her detective that she screw up with.  
Olivia still trying to hold her feelings while they were drinking, “You're safe and home.” She stated the obvious needing to change the subject. “I better go.”  
Alex fought her tears that were forming. She didn't want Olivia to leave. “Olivia.” she uttered. Olivia placed her bottle down and looked at it. “Can you look me?” She pleaded.  
Olivia finally broke through all her resistances to look into Alex's glassy eyes. Alex saw the pain in Olivia’s eyes that she couldn’t hide. Alex missed being with Olivia. She missed the taste of her. She missed Olivia’s smell. Alex stepped forward as she pulled Olivia's neck. They pressed lips against each other for the first time in over three weeks.  
Olivia was thrown off for a half second, but she enjoyed Alex's lips. Her tongue welcomed Alex’s tongue to enter her mouth. Olivia ran her fingers through Alex's hair. She missed the soft blonde hair. Alex’s began to play with Olivia’s navel area, where she would always get goosebumps. Olivia chuckled as she deepened the kiss.   
“I’ve missed you.” Alex sighed out for breath.  
Those welcoming words has distasteful sound in her ear. “We can't do this.” She broke the kiss.  
“Yes we can.” Alex leaned in.   
Olivia’s heart snapped with the words Alex said. “No we can’t.” Olivia quickly broke the embrace. “You broke up with me remember?”  
Alex was shocked that Olivia finally spoke about their situation, “It’s no big deal it’s one night?” She needed to be with Liv, if just for the night.  
“Are you serious? I’m not Trevor. I can try to be friends with you again.” Olivia informed. “But I am not gonna be someone who goes into your bedroom when you have an itch. Call Trevor for your booty calls.”  
Alex’s heart shattered. She didn’t want to treat Olivia like Trevor. She authentically just wanted to be with Olivia. “I don’t want Trevor.”  
“Then find someone else.” Olivia snapped at her. “You can either have all of me or nothing.” She demanded not in the mood to play heart and mind games with someone she used to open up to.  
Alex knew everything Olivia was saying is true, but she didn’t know how to confess that she was wrong. “But I still love you and want you.” She confessed to Olivia.   
Olivia wanted to confess to Alex that she still wants her too. She looked at her knowing Alex wanted their relationship to be out in the open more than Olivia, but was able to throw it away so fast. She couldn’t toy with her feelings again.“You don’t know what you want.” Olivia started, “If you figure it out, and you haven’t been drinking let me know.” Olivia could see the blonde shocked and upset. Alex’s expression formed a knot in her stomach. Her eyes began to water, “I’m sorry, I just can’t.” She kissed Alex’s hand before walking out Alex’s apartment heart broken once again.


	21. UnderCover

Alex and Cragen were watching Olivia and Elliot integrating a suspect that was an owner of a under age sex club. Alex tapped on the glass to pull the pair out when he asked for a deal.  
“What are you doing he was going to confess?” Olivia questioned the pair.  
Alex looked at the detectives. “I am not going to give him a deal.”  
“I think we hear him out?”  
“If he has the means to have an entire sex club. He is going to get a sex trafficking charge and off in five to fifteen years and he will do it again.” Alex stated the facts that she didn’t want to bigger demons to be set free.  
Olivia stepped closer to the blonde, “But if we can get his normal clientele. We can bust a pedophile ring.”  
“Who is going to approve this undercover operation?”  
“I will take care of it.” Cragen stated as he picked up his phone.  
Olivia, Elliot, and Alex walked back into the room. “Okay I will talk to my boss about a deal, I want your major clients at this party tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow? There is now way.”  
Alex wasn’t in the mood to play games with man in the chair. “Yes you will because you don’t want a needle in your arm. You are going to tell them that you have great looking brand new girls and they will show up, and I will my best at your club.”  
Olivia smirked at the blonde firecracker that always knew how to get the job done.   
*************************************************************  
Alex arrived to the club before the party started. She watching the techs plant all the cameras and bugs that they needed. Elliot was standing in his casual jeans and a t shirt. “I thought you were joining in this bust?” She questioned.  
“Nope Munch looks more like the craddle robber.” Elliot stated.  
“If I have to wear fur and this stupid hat on another bust, I ain’t doing it.”Fin stated walking into the room.  
Alex smirked at Fin, “But you look good though.”  
Fin returned the smile, “Baby, I make everything look good.” He winked at Alex, “But next time Elliot gets to play the pimp.” He demanded.  
“Stop bitching.” Olivia walked in with practically nothing on. She had on a slutty schoolgirl outfit on the clubs uniform. Her makeup was on point. She was wearing a pigtail wig. “I am wearing nothing and have nowhere to put my gun. Next time I will be the pimp if you really want and you can be the server/stripper thing that I am.”  
Alex looked at her barely naked ex, she didn’t feel comfortable for her. She gave Olivia the trench coat she was wearing, “Here you can wear until we open the club at least.”  
Olivia gave Alex a soft smile as she put the strawberry scented coat on. “Thanks.”  
“Anytime.” She stated knowing she rather see Liv covered than being in clothes she wouldn’t dare to wear in their bedroom.  
“Okay so we have surveillance everywhere, upstairs and downstairs. Enzo is will be wearing a wire on him as well. We will see everything that goes on.” Morales stated.  
Olivia smirked, “Well enjoy watching the orgy.” She looked at her ex and her partner.  
Elliot didn’t want to respond to his partner who was trying to be perverted. “Okay boys and girls I think it’s time for us to get ready.” Elliot clapped his hands.  
Everyone walked to where they needed to go, Fin went to talk to the younger cops. Alex stepped closer to Olivia. “Well I guess this coat was a waste of time.” Olivia chuckled at Alex, “But I do appreciate the gesture.”  
Alex liked that they were finally being civil again. “No problem, I’m sorry you pulled the short straw on this.”  
Olivia missed the talks she used to have with Alex. She cocked her brow, “Are you really?” She questioned locking her eyes with Alex.  
Alex heart skipped a beat with the clearly obvious flirting Olivia was doing, She bit her bottom lip, “I like my girls either with or without clothes on. That whole inbetween thing you have going on isn’t my style.”  
“That’s not..” Olivia stopped herself knowing that they still have cameras on even though they were alone. “I better go we’ve got work to do.”  
Alex nodded knowing she was right. Olivia started walked away from the blonde. Alex thought about Olivia being unarmed, “Olivia.” She softly grabbed Olivia’s hand. Olivia stopped to look at Alex, “Please be careful.”  
Olivia smiled, “Don’t worry I always am.” She gave Alex’s hand a reassuring squeeze, and continued to walk down stairs.   
****************************************************************************************  
Elliot and Alex were in a van together watching the cameras. Alex was thinking that Olivia was right that they were watching an orgy. Elliot needed to look away for a bit, “So do you want to talk about what happened between you and,” He remembered Olivia’s code name from passing. “Laura?” Elliot tried to get personal with Alex.  
Alex looked at the stubborn man that was like a brother to her. She always cared for him even though they didn’t always get along with, “Umm, I figured she might have told you.”  
Elliot looked around to the other cops. “She rather not talk about it. If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s cool I was curious.”   
Alex didn’t know if she rather watch the tapes or be personal with Elliot. “It was all my fault. I don’t have my priorities in check.”  
“Hey guys, stop cut the small talk,” Morales called to them, “Check out this guy.”   
Elliot and Alex watch the man sat down at a booth with his group. “Hey boys what can I get you.” Olivia chewing gum with a smile.  
“Who are you?” Kristoff question in his Russian accent. “Where is Brenda?”  
“Well I’m Stacy, I started a couple days ago. So what can I help you with?”  
Kristoff smirked, “You’re not what I normally want here, but I’ll take you before I go down stairs.”  
Alex felt uncomfortable for Olivia hearing the conversation. Olivia smiled at the smelly Russian, “I’m flatter but I am just a server I don’t do extras.” She tried to get out politely.  
Kristoff was even more intrigued by Olivia. “I add an extra thousand to your tip.” He smiled.  
Olivia took one quick look at his bad teeth, and her stomach twisted. “What’s your name?”  
“Kristoff.”  
Olivia took a deep breath to compose herself. She sat down next to Kristoff, “Well Kristoff, again I am flatter and could totally use that money, but I am loyal to my girlfriend.” She explained, she played with his knee. “But I heard there are new girls down stairs, I can introduce you to them.”  
He took Olivia’s hand to have her touch his jacket to feel the gun in his pocket. “Girlfriends, boyfriends, who cares, but you are going to join me in the other room.”  
Olivia didn’t want to go, but didn’t want to blow the operation for feeling uncomfortable. “Okay let’s go.”  
“What is she doing?” Alex put her hands on the desk.  
“Munch, if you can keep an eye on Olivia. She is heading your way.” He commanded. Elliot didn’t like Olivia’s action but knew she wasn’t stupid. “Relax she has it under control.”  
Alex couldn’t listen to Elliot. She couldn’t relax while her stomach was twisting. She was having a hard time sitting still as she zoned out watching Olivia’s movements.   
They went into a private room. Olivia tried to decline again. Kristoff kissed the back of Liv’s neck. Olivia shivered, once he placed his hand on her hip. Olivia twisted his arm back to place him in a lock. “I said no,”  
Kristoff sweeped Olivia’s leg to have her land on her back. He pinned her down as he sat on top of her. He pulled the gun out of his pocket.  
“Is that a gun?” Alex questioned as she saw a glare on the screen. She was watching the struggle Olivia was having and the fight for the weapon.  
“Olivia is in trouble, she needs backup immediately. She is in the back room.” Elliot announced.  
“I can’t take this anymore.” Alex sighed out as she stood up.  
Elliot was watching the monitors and grabbed Alex. “She is getting back up, you don’t want to blow the operation.”  
Alex took a deep breath in knowing Elliot was right. The pair jumped at the pop sound. Elliot called for a EMT unit to arrive, before looking at the monitor. Alex was out of the van before Elliot could respond to the monitor.   
Alex ran inside to the room Olivia was at. She saw Fin cuffing Kristoff, and saw past the men. Olivia on the ground with the bleeding stomach wound,“Oh my god.” She dove down to Olivia. “No no no.” Alex with a trembling voice. She quickly placed her jacket and pressure on the wound.   
Olivia was happy Alex was beside her. “Al,” She placed her hand on top of Alex’s. “I’m cold.” She needed tell her the feeling.  
Alex fought her tears so hard, as she saw the goosebumps up and down Olivia’s body, “No, it’s just a state of mind.” She was trying to be strong for her. “You’ll be fine.” She laughed thinking how stubborn Olivia is and a bullet won’t hold her down.  
“We don’t know that.” She spoke softly.  
Alex didn’t know how to respond to Olivia, “Yes, you are we still have a lot to look forward to,” Alex confessed and hating herself that she knows it’s too late to tell Olivia her feelings. Olivia rolled her eyes back as she closed her eyes. Alex didn’t want to see Olivia lose their eye contact. She moved one of her bloody hands to touch her neck, “Olivia. Stay with me the EMT unit is on your way. Look at me baby look at me.” Alex’s demanded as tears finally streamed down her face.


	22. Completely in Love

Elliot and the squad walked down the corridor of the hospital. He met up with Alex who was pacing back and forth. "Hey Alex" Elliot patted the worried blonde on the back.

"She is in surgery." Alex turned around to look at Elliot, "She was pulling through in the ambulance. We should have made her wear an outfit that gave her a vest." She sighed out shaking her head looking down at the ground.

"You didn't make the calls on who did what." Cragen reminded her.

"You know Alex the man was arrested and ready to be interrogated." Fin tried to get her mind off of Olivia.

Alex quickly looked up at Fin. "And he will suffer, but I am not leaving here until I know what is going on with Olivia."

"Captain." the doctor in scrubs walk to the crowd.

Cragen walked towards the doctor. Alex wanted to hear what the doctor had to say. "The bullet hit her stomach and spleen. We did manage to get it out and the fragments. But we are going to keep her under watch for a day or two." He explained to the two.

"So she will pull through?" Alex quickly asked.

"I say she has a seventy-five percent chance." He responded knowing they won't really know the answers.

"When can I… We see her?"

He wasn't going to argue with the distraught Alex, "They are sewing her up right now, I will let Trish know when you will be able to see her." He touched Alex's arm. Alex nodded her head.

Elliot touched her back, "She is going to be okay," He is comforting the blonde, "Why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get something to drink?" Alex nodded her head as she walked away with him.  
**************************************  
Alex and Elliot were sitting at a table talking, about small things to keep their minds off of Olivia.

"So how are the kids?" Alex asked taking a sip of her tea.

Elliot smirked at the conversation. "They're gone, Maureen is working on college applications and feeling like an old sucker." he graciously answered the question. He watched the quiet ADA who was clearly was still thinking about Olivia. "Alex. It's not your fault."

Alex stared out into space, not thinking about the sting. She was thinking that she still wasn't with Olivia. "What would you do, if the person who gets the most. You aren't with because you are stupid."

"I would do whatever I could to fix what I did." Elliot placed his arm around Alex's shoulder.

Alex's watery eyes looked at Elliot, "What if it's too late? Losing her in my bed was hard enough she can't leave my life."

Elliot sighed not knowing why the girl broke up. "You there is a lot of stuff she does just to please you." Alex was half surprise with the statement. "she wasn't the only upset about the break up."

"I want her back." Alex sighed out.

"Then get her back."Elliot replied, "It's as simple as that. And you can tell she wants you back too." he stood up seeing the doctor to find out the news.  
**********************************  
They walked up to the room, to check on Olivia. Olivia was slowly waking up to see the two people that meant the world to her. She gave a lazy smile to them, "Hey," she softly greeted the two.

Alex didn't hesitate to sit down next to Liv on the opposite side of the bullet wound. "How are you feeling?" she placed one of Olivia's hands in her lap to play with it.

"I…" She moved the bed upright, "I'm okay. But I'm sure once the pain meds wear off it will be worse." She stated the obvious. "So what happened with the sting?"

Alex was quiet for the question, "They clearly had to call it off when the EMT unit came to you." Elliot explained.

"So I wore that outfit for nothing?"

"I'm so sorry. I never meant..."

She squeezed Alex's hand. "It's not your fault, I shouldn't have went into the room, but now I want Kristoff to go down." Olivia moved her to get out of the bed.

Alex placed her hand down on the bed to lock Olivia down. "No. You're not leaving this bed."

Olivia's eyes met Alex's eyes. "I'm fine. I just want to nail the bastard." She sighed out.

"Liv, Cragen is talking to him." Elliot told Olivia.

Liv looked away from Alex to the wall clock. "El, why don't you go home and actually see Kathy."

"Are you sure? Will you be okay?" Elliot asked to see Olivia nod her head. He gave her a head. "If I find out you went into work tomorrow…"

"Don't worry Elliot, I will make sure she won't go anywhere." Alex spoke out.

Elliot waved bye to the girls. Olivia looked at Alex, "Are you going too?"

Alex turned back to Olivia. "If you want me to."

Olivia examined Alex's hands, "No, I want you to stay." Her eyes return to Alex.

"Liv," She sighed out holding back her tears. "I'm so sorry." Alex now wasn't talking about the sting.

Olivia thinking about Alex's voice on the ground and in the ambulance. She pulled Alex in for a hug. They inhaled each other's smells. They didn't have words to express their feelings. "I love you."

Alex broke the embrace to look at Liv, "I love you too." She softly expressed. "And I was stupid to try and think that work is more important than you." She caressed Olivia's cheek. "I have missed you so much and not waking up with you has been torture." Alex confessed.

Olivia understood the confession Alex was giving her. She played with her hair. "I know, I'm sorry too."

Alex fighting her tears laughed, "You have nothing to be sorry for, and I left a message on Elizabeth's machine."

Olivia's heart began to race, "Why?" She wanted Alex to say what she knew.

"I am going to resign from SVU, because you are worth more than anything." Alex return eyes back to Olivia.

Olivia couldn't contain the love that she had for Alex. She knew if she had died on the floor in the club, looking into Alex's eyes. She would have died peacefully. Alex giving up the unit for her, with all her strength she pulled Alex in for a kiss. "Are you sure?" She questioned.

Alex smiled from the touch of Olivia's lips. "I am completely in love with you. And I sure." Alex pulled Olivia in for another passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter update, I uploaded on one site but not this one. sorry about that I do believe it is the end of the story unless I should I write more,


End file.
